My Sister, My Nurse, My Sister, My Patient
by elsanna-i-ship-it
Summary: Elsa is hospitalized after a biking accident. Her sister Anna works as a nurse in the same hospital and insists working in Elsa's ward. Ever since their parents died they have shared a special bond. But their relationship is going to change when they both realize something they haven't realized before. Eventual Elsanna. DLDR. Unbeta'd (1-6), Beta'd (7 - ...).
1. Chapter 1

**My Sister, My Nurse. My Sister, My Patient.**

_A/N: This is my first multichapter story so I am equally excited and nervous. And the first fanfic that contains smutty scenes (oh my). I hope you guys like it. This story has been in my mind since the first nurse!Anna plot bunny appeared._

* * *

><p>"I got here as fast as I could. Are you OK?" asked Anna worry in her voice.<p>

"I'm relatively okay I guess. No serious injuries thanks to my bike helmet. I hate it that I can't eat by myself because of these casts."

Anna sat down on Elsa's bed, hugged her sister, and said on the verge of tears, "Thank God you're OK. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you are being overdramatic. It's just some bruises and broken bones."

Anna was furious and she sat up. She hated that Elsa had just said something like that nonchalantly. "I am not overdramatic! When I heard that a car had hit you I was sick with worry."

"I understand but you can calm down now. As you can see, my condition isn't that bad," reassured Elsa.

"I know but I am going to take care of you while you are here. I'll ask if I can work here in your ward. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I don't want to cause you extra trouble."

Anna couldn't believe what Elsa had just said and she stood up. She looked at Elsa quite sternly. "Elsa! Of course I am going to do everything in my power to take care of you. You're my sister after all, and after our parents died you mean everything to me. I would do anything for you."

Elsa was clearly touched by Anna's words and felt bad about what she had said earlier. "Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Elsa stroked Anna's hand as tenderly as she could. When their parents suddenly vanished from their world she and Anna became closer than ever. As an older sister she assumed the role of caretaker and made sure that Anna was safe no matter what. Also, she wanted Anna to never question her love and affection. If their roles were reversed she would probably act like Anna. Even the thought of losing her only sister would be absolutely devastating.

"Damn, I have to go. But I'll be back before lunch. Press this button if you need anything. It'll alert the nurse's office."

Anna kissed Elsa's forehead and waved when she left the room.

When Elsa thought about it, she was actually very pleased that Anna was working in the same place she was staying. Otherwise Anna would probably worry about her all the time. This way she could visit her during her breaks. And it was so much better than having a totally strange person as your nurse even though it can't be avoided here in the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I'm back. How are you doing now?"<p>

"My condition hasn't really changed since this morning."

"It's a time for your lunch. Today we are having meatloaf with mashed potatoes and vegetables. That's not too bad for a hospital food."

"Well, I can't say my opinion until I have tasted it," Elsa said very matter-of-factly.

"It's kind of funny that I have to feed you. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind doing it but it's funny nevertheless."

"Ha-ha, very funny indeed. I just hate this. I wish I could bend my arm enough to eat by myself."

"Calm down. You don't wanna get mashed potatoes all over your face." Anna smirked when she realized what she had just said.

Elsa didn't say anything she just looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"OK. Here comes the airplane."

Elsa chewed and swallowed looking very annoyed before she had a change to say what was bothering her. "I understand you have to feed me now but don't treat me like a child. OK?," snapped Elsa.

"OK, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

The rest of Elsa's lunch went without any issues. After lunch Elsa started remembering their childhood.

"You probably get some weird satisfaction from this when our roles are reversed."

Anna laughed even though she wasn't sure what Elsa meant, "Reversed? What do you mean?"

"I guess you don't remember. I often used to fed you when you were just a baby."

"Really?" Anna was surprised by this piece of information. She had no recollection of such events.

"Yeah. If I got a permission from mom or dad first. You were a really cute baby even though you had some unpleasant qualities."

"What kind of qualities are you talking about?" Their childhood was a subject Elsa didn't talk about very much, so Anna was interested to hear more.

"Well, if you didn't like the food we were feeding you, you used to spit it in feeder's face."

Anna was totally embarrassed and hid her mouth and nose behind her hands, "Oh God. That's terrible of me."

"Yeah, you really tested our patience sometimes. Fortunately, you had more good qualities than bad ones."

"I am so sorry. Did I ever spit my food in your face?"

"Yes, several times."

"And you still kept feeding me?"

"You were my cute baby sister. How could I not?"

"Oh Elsa," said Anna holding back her tears of affection when she proceeded to hug Elsa. "I love you so much. You are the best big sister anyone can ask."

"I love you too Anna," responded Elsa and kissed her sister's cheek. "I promise I won't spit my food if you feed me."

"I certainly hope so."

This got both of them laughing to tears.

When their laughter had subsided they just held hands, looked at each other's eyes, and enjoyed their perfect moment of sisterly love.

* * *

><p>It was Elsa's second day in the hospital. She would have been bored without a TV set in her room. Even though she could use her the fingers of her left hand, it was no use because she couldn't bend her arm enough to read magazines or use her phone.<p>

Fortunately, Anna visited her often, as often as she could during her nursing duties, and it was something she was truly grateful for. Elsa realized that she has quite often thought about Anna lately.

_I guess it is inevitable because we see each other so much. Normally, I spend most of my day at work. Now my only distractions are Anna and TV. It was kind of weird __to __see Anna __wearing nurse's__ uniform even though I obviously knew she works as a nurse. She never wears her uniform outside work. At home she usually wears __sweatpants__ and a hoodie. I think Anna's uniform makes her even more beautiful than usual. I don't know if it is the way she wears her uniform and __her __hair._

_I wonder if Anna has any work crushes. All hospital series show nurses falling for handsome surgeon__s__. She certainly is a beautiful woman, and the way she __refuses__ to button up all the way her uniform in order to show her cleavage would certainly catch attention of some men. I wish she __didn't__ show so much cleavage but she always tells m__e__ to mind my own business when I mention __it __to her._

_Should I ask her or not? __Her romantic life __might__ be a touchy subject. __She probably just tells me to mind my own business again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let's have a nap**

_A/N: _

_Thanks for your encouraging reviews, they mean a lot to me._

_By the way, I am planning to entertain you with these subjects (not necessarily in that order):_

_* fluff  
>* guilt<br>* angst  
>* OC(s) + canon character(s) (a friend or a potential love interest?)<br>* friendship  
>* forbidden feelings<br>* smut  
>* sisterly bonding<br>* jealousy  
>* a happy ending?<br>* lust  
>* omakesdeleted scenes/alternative reality scenarios_

_These first chapters will almost completely contain fluff and sisterly bonding with underlying Elsanna hints. Other kind of feelings and other characters (canon + OCs) will follow later._

* * *

><p>It was afternoon until Anna had a change to visit Elsa. She threw herself on a couch that was sitting next to Elsa's bed.<p>

"I'm so tired. And my feet are killing me. It was so busy that I didn't even have the time to eat my lunch."

"Aww, poor baby. I have a chocolate bar in my bedside drawer. Do you want it?"

"Oh, I could kill for a chocolate bar right now."

"Here, catch!"

"Thanks."

After she finished her snack, Anna stretched her arms and yawned.

"I feel I'm going to drift off to sleep any minute now. Elsa, could you wake me up after two hours? My last shift starts half past five and I want to grab a cup of coffee before that," Anna said and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Sure, hon. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, sweet ... om .. s."

Elsa couldn't help smiling and admiring dead tired Anna.

_She works really hard. It's a miracle how she can be so cheerful when she comes home after her busy day. Look at her now, she is so adorable when she sleeps. But on the other hand, she is always adorable. And she has this uncanny way to help me to unwind and forget my work worries._

She noticed that Anna had left her shoes on. Elsa wanted to make sure that her sister was sleeping as comfortable as possible so she slowly got out of her bed. Her legs were hurting still but exercise would be good for them. She removed Anna's shoes, yanked open the bedclothes cabinet and threw a thin blanket over Anna. Fortunately, she didn't woke her up. Anna just mumbled something, pulled her shoe-free legs under the blanket, and took a curled up sleeping position.

As she watched her cute-

_Not merely cute anymore. Anna is a full-grown and beautiful woman now. Even though her behavior and antics sometimes are from the textbook of a six-year-old._

That thought made Elsa smile. Then she had an idea.

_Anna's vacation is only one month away. Maybe I should book a surprise holiday trip for us. Anna always says she doesn't mind spending time with me at home even though it's her vacation but this time I want to take her to some warm and exotic place._

_And where the nearest cocktail bar is never too far away._

The last thought almost made Elsa chuckle.

_Yes, this is something I definitely want to do for Anna._

Watching her sleeping sister and up and down motions of the blanket made her tired as well. She set her phone's alarm for fifteen minutes past five, just in case.

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day in the office. The heat in August was so overbearing sometimes. There was probably something wrong with the air conditioner because it was not able to keep the temperature cool enough. Elsa had taken off her black jacket and rolled up her sleeves but the partially working air conditioner and one small table fan could only give a temporary relief. Business deal agreement papers between two large companies needed her attention no matter how hot it was. Elsa considered buying an ice tea bottle from a vending machine when her phone rang.<p>

_Dammit, I forgot to mute my phone!_

Elsa was about to dismiss the caller but she noticed the caller was Anna.

"Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you working late today?"

"I'm afraid so. I have to read some papers and make notes by tomorrow."

"Can't you do that at home?"

"They are confidential papers, they can't leave the office."

"That's too bad. I guess we have to cancel our movie night."

_Shit, I forgot today is Wednesday!_

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Anna."

"No, it's okay. Work before play, it's understandable. We can have our movie night some other day."

"It will be quite late before I get home so don't wait me for supper. I'll grab some takeaway on my way home. "

"Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Anna sounded cheerful and nonchalant about the whole issue but Elsa knew her sister was disappointed.

_I hate when something like this happens. But it's no use feeling guilty now. I have to start working soon if I want to leave the office before midnight._

**- Several hours later -  
><strong>

It was nine o'clock in the evening. Elsa was driving home after her long day.

_Well, I was able to finish sooner than I thought but it is still quite late. I wonder if Anna decided to watch some movie by herself or did she find something else to do?_

She parked her car and locked the doors. It was blissfully cooler after the sun has set so Elsa stayed outside for a while.

_Aah, this feels so good after a hot day in the office._

When she got home, she hung her jacket and put her purse on the table. The TV was open so she called Anna.

"Anna? I just got home."

No answer.

_That's strange. Maybe she can't hear me because of the TV._

Elsa walked towards the living room but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a fallen chair, a pool of blood, and a trail of bloody tracks. Chills went down her spine and her throat felt dry. When she followed the tracks, she noticed they were in fact footprints and led to upstairs. Several worst-case scenarios popped into Elsa's head but she pushed them away because they were too horrible to think about.

_Oh God. This can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Not to her._

Elsa started ascending the stairs with legs that felt like they couldn't support her weight anymore.

She was halfway up the stairs when she decided to take off her heels. She didn't want to break her legs when Anna might need her help. Her heart was beating mile a minute and her necklace was suddenly too tight. Flashbacks of Anna had taken over her mind.

_Baby Anna sleeping in her crib._

_Young Anna playing with her dolls._

_Pubescent Anna fighting with her parents._

_Schoolgirl Anna carrying her backpack in school corridors._

_Teenage Anna wearing her headphones and lying on her bed._

_Anna lying in a pool of-_

_No! No! There has to be another explanation for this._

The bloody footprints led to the bathroom door, which was closed. Elsa's hands were shaking so badly that so had to use her both hands to open the door.

When she opened the door, it revealed...

* * *

><p>Anna woke up on the couch feeling less tired than two hours ago and ready for her second work shift. She looked at her watch and it was ten minutes past five.<p>

_It seems Elsa has drifted off as well. Her platinum blonde hair is so beautiful when she wears it loose._

Some of Elsa's bangs had fallen to cover her eyes.

_Aww, look at that. That's so cute. Not so tough businesswoman anymore, ha!_

Anna barely managed to suppress her giggles.

_Okay, that was cruel. I know she is a great lawyer and it requires toughness to a certain degree but she is never tough when she is with me. And that's one of reasons I love her so much._

That thought made Anna smile and she pushed some of Elsa's bangs aside that were covering her eyes.

_Her hair looks so great whether it is loose, braided, or if she wears it in a bun. I wish she cut her hair shorter. She would look great with chin length hair. Too bad Elsa doesn't like the idea. She thinks her employer might consider it too radical for a law firm. I think she isn't totally honest with me. It is hard to believe there is an employer who is that old-fashioned and against modern looks for women._

_Maybe one day when she is sleeping, I'll pick up scissors, sneak into her room, and-. Nah, that would be much too cruel prank for my dear sister. I could never do such a thing for her._

_Ah, the clock is ticking. I better check my makeup before I have to go._

* * *

><p>When Elsa opened the door, it revealed...<p>

A pool of blood. And Anna. On the floor. Holding her toe with a bandage. Surprised to see confused Elsa standing at the door.

Elsa hurried to Anna and hugged her tightly. Feeling Anna's heartbeat against her own raging heart helped her to calm down.

"Thank God you are okay. I was so worried."

Anna gave a small laugh and said, "I'm fine. It's no big deal."

Elsa released Anna and looked at her with a confused expression on her face. Anna continued, "I was walking to the bathroom when I accidentally hit my toe. My toenail ripped off and the toe started bleeding pretty badly. Then I walked here, grabbed some bandages, and tried to stop bleeding."

Anna finally realized why Elsa had acted so strangely and why she was so relieved to see her. She grabbed Elsa's hand with her other hand.

"Oh God, did you see all the bloody footprint and think-. I must've scared you straight. I'm so sorry. That was totally unintentional. I didn't realize how it must've looked like. You poor baby, I bet you were terrified."

Elsa nodded. Finally she was able to smile a little. Then suddenly she heard a buzzing sound.

"Do you hear that, Anna?"

"Hear what?"

"That buzzing sound."

The sound was getting louder and louder.

"No, I don't hear any buzzing sound."

_Then it is coming from inside my head. What is happening? Am I losing my mind?_

The sound was almost too much for Elsa so she put her hands to her ears and bend down.

"Elsa? What's wrong"

"Elsa?"

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up feeling disoriented for a while until she remembered where she was.<p>

_Oh, it was just a dream._

She turned off the alarm and remembered that Anna had been sleeping on the couch when she had drifted off too. She turned her head and found the couch empty. Suddenly Elsa had flashbacks of her dream. It made her blood run cold and she felt paralyzed.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa cried out and was about to get out of her bed when Anna appeared from the bathroom. She hurried beside Elsa's bed.

"Elsa? What's the matter?"

Seeing Anna made her realize that she had held her breath. She gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged Anna. "Nothing. You don't have to worry about it. I just had a nightmare and when I woke up and couldn't see you, I started imagining things."

"You have nothing to worry about now. I'm right here."

Anna added a moment later, "And I'm glad our roles are reversed now."

Elsa pulled back from Anna, releasing her hold of her. "I guess so. Although you make me look like I am still a scary young child."

"No, there's nothing wrong with having nightmares and being scared once in a while. But I am always there to comfort you and chase your bogeyman away."

Elsa had to turn her face away from Anna because she was too embarrassed. "Sheesh, stop it. You are embarrassing me."

Anna smiled and said, "Maybe, but I just wanted to say that I am grateful what you did for me when I was young and I am happy to return a favor now."

After a while Anna stand up and said, "I am going to grab a cup of coffee before my shift."

When she was about to leave Elsa's room, she suddenly realized something and turned to face Elsa. "You know what. Tomorrow is my day off. I was thinking maybe we could have some fun tonight and tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are not too tired? You had a busy morning shift and you are just starting another."

"Nah. I'm young, I'm fine. What do you say?"

"It sounds great and you know I always love your company. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a secret. You will see, eventually."

"Ooh, I don't like the sound of that. It sounds ominous."

"Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. I promise."

"Too bad?"

Anna hurried out of the door and shouted, "You'll see. Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let's have fun**

A/N:

At first I struggled really hard with this chapter. I didn't know what kind of fun Anna was thinking about. When I finally thought it could be a karaoke night in the hospital, the rest of the chapter just wrote itself, and I ended up having a great time writing this chapter. As you will see, Anna and Elsa ended up having a great time as well. I hope also you will have a great time reading this.

* * *

><p>After Anna's working shift was over, she had left the hospital to pick up some necessary items for them, and she had to change her clothes. Elsa waited for Anna to come back any minute now. She looked forward to spend her evening with Anna, but she couldn't help feeling slightly worried.<p>

_I wonder what Anna has planned for tonight. She was so secretive earlier. I hope it is not too reckless, or crazy, or embarrassing._

As if summoned by Elsa's thoughts, Anna came in wearing a band T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was carrying a backpack.

"Are you ready for fun?" asked Anna.

"It depends what kind of fun we are having tonight."

Anna didn't answer but asked instead, "How are your legs? Are you able to walk?"

"Yes, but I have only walked short distances. They hurt though."

"Then we are taking a wheelchair. I don't want anything to ruin our fun tonight. Where is your change of clothes? We are going to need it tonight."

"We are? It's over there."

Anna put Elsa's change of clothes into her backpack and brought the wheelchair next to bed.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," Anna said and bowed while making theatrical sweeping gestures with her arm.

Elsa giggled, but she kept on playing Anna's game.

"Thank you, driver."

"At your service, ma'am."

When Elsa was sitting safely in the wheelchair, they headed towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

After a while, they reached their destination: the uppermost floor. Anna was standing in front of a steel door. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" wondered Elsa.

"I want to see your expression when you see what is inside."

"But why? It better not be a surprise party for me."

"Don't worry, it's just you and me here."

"Fine!" sighed Elsa and closed her eyes.

When they were inside and Anna had locked the door, she asked Elsa to open her eyes. As Elsa opened her eyes, Anna made an arm gesture and said, "Ta-da."

"Where are we?"

Anna couldn't hold her excitement. "This is hospital's exclusive recreational and relaxation area. It is usually reserved for special occasions and entertaining important guests."

There were a huge dining table, a small stage, a large TV screen, and a small kitchen.

"Oh, wait, there's more!"

Excited Anna pushed Elsa to another room. This room was more relaxed because there were a fireplace, sofas, a small table, a smaller TV set, a door to balcony, and a door to a big bathroom. Inside the bathroom were shower booths for four, a small locker room, a traditional Finnish sauna, and a Turkish bath.

"Wow! I can't believe something like exists in a hospital"

Anna almost jumped with joy. "I know! It's amazing! We are going to have so much fun here tonight."

"How did you know this place? And how did you get the key to here?"

"Chris told me, and I got the key from him."

"Chris?"

"She's my colleague and a friend."

"How did HE manage to get the key?"

"I didn't ask, and he didn't tell me. We have this '_Don't ask, don't tell policy_'," Anna said and chuckled.

That made Elsa smile as well until she thought of something. "Are you sure we are allowed to be here?"

"Don't worry, I locked the door."

Elsa frowned because she didn't like the way Anna had dismissed the whole issue. Anna noticed that and continued, "And Chris said the next time someone is going to use this area is the next week. So you can relax."

"Okay then. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Chris said there's a wicked karaoke equipment. And it's ... over here. And here the song selection. Awesome! And don't worry, Chris said this area is totally soundproof."

As Anna inspected the song collection, Elsa wanted to know more about this Chris.

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"Who? You mean Chris? He was busy tonight."

"But he was happy to give you the key?" wondered Elsa.

"Yes! Sheesh, Elsa, why do I feel like you are interrogating me?"

"Sorry if I made you feel that way. But seriously, are you seeing someone here in the hospital? This Chris person maybe?"

"What makes you ask such a question?"

"You have mentioned this Chris several times. And I have seen nurses falling for handsome surgeons on almost every hospital series."

Anna couldn't hide her amusement, and she laughed, "Elsa, don't believe those hospital series. They totally give an unrealistic image what goes on in hospitals. Like nurses don't have better things to do than shag doctors or other nurses in supply rooms and endlessly discuss their love life. Yuck! If all of us really acted like that then who would take care of the patients?"

"OK. I believe you." Elsa felt embarrassed for using such a stupid reason to ask her question.

"I am not saying they are all without any value. Some of those series are more realistic than the others. And I am quite impressed how they portray different kind of operations in the OR and group dynamics. But at the same time, they give us nurses enough material for sarcastic comments and laughs," Anna said teasingly.

"Okay, okay. You made your point." Elsa could feel her face reddening with embarrassment. Then she remembered her original question. "But you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," answered Elsa looking and sounding somewhat smug. Then she continued with much more tender tone, "And I am your big sister, and I want to get to know your possible life partners. I guess I just want to make sure that they are worthy of you."

Anna noticed Elsa's change of tone and decided give her sister an honest answer, "Don't worry, sis, you haven't missed anything important in my life. And no, I am not seeing Chris or anyone else." Then she continued, "You know I don't like to keep any secrets between us."

"Thank you, Anna, I'm sorry for pressuring you. I guess we big sisters are just overprotective sometimes."

"Yeah," said Anna and smiled for a while until she had a sly thought. "How about you?"

"Me?" Anna's question had taken Elsa by surprise.

"Yes, you! Do you see anybody else around? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um ... no, I'm not seeing anyone. My work keeps me busy."

"See what I did here? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I think you made your point, yes."

"Aww, you are so cute when you are trying to hide your embarrassment."

"Shut up, you."

Then Anna decided to confess something, "By the way, Elsa, I wouldn't mind having you as my life partner."

Elsa was confused. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I only meant that I know your good and bad qualities by now," Anna answered and grinned.

"I have bad qualities?"

"Oh, please! You snore, you often don't hear my questions at the first time, and your feet are cold," answered Anna with a sassy tone and a lopsided grin.

"Ah! I'm shocked. I'm glad you can tolerate me despite my bad qualities. But thank you for considering me as your life partner. It's nice that you have a backup plan in case you never get married," mocked Elsa.

Then she continued much more gently, "On other hand, when you put it that way, I could consider you as my life partner too."

"Aww, thanks E-"

"Despite your bad qualities," Elsa interrupted and continued with a sassier tone.

Anna looked shocked or at least pretended to look shocked. "How could I have bad qualities? I'm practically perfect."

"Huh, you wish! You are impatient, you always steal blankets from me, and you leave toenails on the bathroom floor."

Anna looked like she didn't know what to say at first until she replied, "Actually, I take back what I said earlier. I don't want you as my life partner anymore."

"Or maybe we just need couples counseling."

"Yeah, definitely," exclaimed Anna.

Sisters looked at each other's eyes looking angry and annoyed until they burst out laughing simultaneously.

"That was a blast. I think we need to sing a duet. At least we argue like a couple," Anna commented. Then she remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have drinks and food in my backpack. I have to put those in the fridge. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I guess I shouldn't drink alcohol while I am in the hospital."

"I guessed you would say something like that. That's why I also brought ice tea."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

When Anna finished putting drinks in the fridge, she opened her beer, took a big sip, and brought an ice tea bottle to Elsa.

"Here's your ice tea."

"Thanks."

"You know what? When you are released from the hospital, I'll buy you a Long Island Iced Tea," Anna said and laughed. Elsa was amused too, but she just smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Uh-huh."

"Since your vacation is soon, I was thinking about booking a holiday trip for us to some exotic and warm place. What do you think?"

"That would be nice, but you don't have to do that. I am fine spending my vacation here in the city."

Elsa had guessed this so she took a sterner voice. "Anna, I insist we take a holiday trip together. Let me pamper you for once."

"Okay, if this means so much for you, then let's do it. I'm sure we are going to have a great fun there. Suddenly, I am very anxiously waiting for my vacation to start. Thank you, Elsa."

"You don't have to thank me. I am just glad you agreed with my plan."

"Do you have any ideas about the destination of our holiday trip?"

"Not yet. I was thinking maybe we could start planning the trip when we have a chance to use a computer together. Or if you have any suggestions, I could hear them right away."

"Hmm. This is so sudden. I think I'll let you know as soon as I have some candidates."

Anna took another sip from her bottle and said, "That's enough chit-chat, let's sing."

"Anna, I am not into karaoke that much. But you can go ahead and sing without me."

"OK. But I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily. The next song after this one is going to be a duet."

Before Anna started singing, she finished her bottle and fetched a new one. One song from the song selection had caught her attention, so she pressed some buttons, and the music started playing. Also, the large TV screen came to life. Anna walked to the small stage holding her wireless mic and started singing:

_At first I was afraid I was petrified  
>Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side<br>But then I spent so many nights  
>Thinking how you did me wrong<br>And I grew strong  
>And I learned how to get along<em>

Elsa almost immediately recognized this song. It was a classic disco song after all. And not merely a classic but maybe the best known disco song of all time. It wasn't too hard to see why it has been a hit. The rhythm was irresistible, and Elsa noticed she couldn't help shaking her head slightly and tapping her leg in time with the music.

_Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>Oh as long as I know how to love  
>I know I'll stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>And I'll survive  
>I will survive! Hey hey<em>

Anna had noticed Elsa's movements, so she walked from the stage to Elsa in order to dance with her. Elsa resisted her, but Anna didn't take no for an answer. She grabbed Elsa hand and started pulling her and spinning her around. Every now and then Anna moved her mic to another hand and used the other hand to dance with Elsa.

Even though she had resisted it at the beginning, Elsa was happy and smiling when she was dancing with Anna.

_It is funny seeing Anna belting her lungs out this anthem of women's empowerment. But she is singing so well._

When the song was nearing an end, Anna hurried back to the stage to finish the song. Then she bowed to her audience, which only consisted of Elsa. Elsa clapped for a long time.

"That was wonderful. You sang really well. And that was such a great song too."

"Aww, thank you, Elsa. But now that you have warmed up, it's time for a duet. Let's see what could be our song."

Anna was browsing the song selection when she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I really want to sing this with you"

"What is it?"

"It is a song that describes our relationship perfectly."

"But I'm not sure if I know the words."

"I'm pretty sure you have heard this. Don't worry. And you can see the words on the screen anyway," reassured Anna as she was pushing Elsa to the stage. She handed another mic to Elsa and pressed some buttons. When the music started playing, Elsa remembered she had heard this before.

"Ready?"

Elsa nodded.

"Here we go," said Anna and started singing:

_Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high  
>Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby<em>

Then Elsa came in:

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are  
>No matter how far, don't worry, baby<br>Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry  
>You don't have to worry<em>

Then both of them together:

_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Anna was right. This song really tells how I feel towards her. And Anna feels the same way, I guess._

She ended up having a great time singing this duet with Anna. When the song was over, they shared a tender hug.

"You were right. Even though I wouldn't have used those words, it tells how I feel towards you," Elsa told Anna.

"And likewise. Do you want to sing another song?"

"As much as I enjoyed singing this with you, I prefer just watching you."

"Whatever floats your boat, baby," Anna said imitating a tone of a black woman.

Elsa had returned to the floor level when Anna had wanted the whole stage for herself to show some '_moves_'. Elsa didn't know what she had meant. Anna had opened another bottle of beer, and when she had chosen her song, she informed Elsa that this one will be another disco classic.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
>Tonight we'll put all other things aside<br>Give in this time and show me some affection  
>We're going for those pleasures in the night<em>

_This is definitely another very catchy song and a disco classic. And Anna certainly is showing some 'moves'. Those arm movements, little jumps, and dance moves could be from some 80's dance movie._

It was fun and games until Anna started pointing at Elsa every time she sang 'you'. And because lyrics were then:

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you  
>I want to squeeze you, please you<br>I just can't get enough  
>And if you move real slow I'll let it go<em>

It made Elsa really uncomfortable. She didn't remember that some of those lyrics were so full of sexual innuendo.

_If I didn't know better I could swear Anna is flirting with me. Why is she doing this?_

The situation didn't become any better when Anna jumped from the stage and landed on the floor. Then she started showing those same moves only a few feet away from Elsa. And to top it all, she practically shook her tits in front of Elsa face and walked around her wheelchair seductively way too close to comfort. Elsa's face was as red as beetroot, but luckily flashing disco lights were able to cover her embarrassment

At one point, Anna was making moves like that one, where she was spreading her legs open wide with knees bent. Then she started walking towards Elsa pointing at her and showing her come-hither looks. Elsa had to push her wheelchair backwards because she didn't like that hungry look on Anna's face.

Finally, the song ended as well as Elsa's sweet torture.

Now, Anna was looking at her with a happy and expectant look on her face. This was nothing like that Anna she had seen some moments ago. Elsa was out of breath and loss of words. Finally, she managed to say, "That was ... um ... an intense performance."

Anna smiled and said happily, "I know, right! It was like that rhythm took over my whole body, and suddenly I was making some amazing moves."

"You had some '_moves_' all right," Elsa murmured under her breath.

Anna had just turned her back, so she turned to face Elsa again and asked, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing. I just said I enjoyed your performance, that's all," Elsa lied.

"Thanks. Oh, boy, I'm so thirsty after that workout that I'm gonna grab another beer. Do you want me to bring your ice tea?"

"Yes, please."

Elsa had sweat drops on her forehead, and indeed, her throat was dry after Anna's performance.

When Anna returned with her beer and Elsa's ice tea, she said, "I'm getting hungry, but before that I want to sing one special song. This one is dedicated to you because you have done so much in order that I feel safe and loved after our parents died."

As Anna was standing on the stage, she took her mic, and said as if she was a famous singer in a music hall, "This one is for my sister Elsa whom I love a great deal."

It was a touching moment, but Elsa hoped that the song lyrics and Anna's performance were suitable for expressing sisterly love. When the music started playing, Elsa was surprised it wasn't an old classic but a fairly new song.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
><em>And there is no one there to dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you for a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

Anna was singing this emotional song so beautifully and full of emotion while maintaining her gaze at Elsa that Elsa realized she was holding back her tears.

When the song was nearing an end, Elsa couldn't hold back anymore, and she started sobbing.

After finishing her song, Anna rushed to Elsa and asked, "Elsa? Are you OK?"

Smiling through her tears, Elsa answered to Anna, "I'm fine. I'm just a sentimental fool who couldn't help crying when you sang that song so beautifully."

"That's because I wanted to dedicate it to you and tell you what you mean to me."

Elsa thought her heart would burst with happiness and love. She was crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Anna, I love you so much," said Elsa and wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna did the same, and they shared a long affectionate hug.

"I know that. And I love you too."

Finally, they ended their hug, and Anna said, "All that singing made me hungry. What do you say if we have some food now?"

"Sure. I am feeling hungry as well."

"But that dining table is so unattractive. I'd rather eat in the other room. It was much more intimate, and sofas are so much better than those hard chairs."

Elsa agreed. That dining table was good for a large number of people, but the other room was certainly more convenient for them.

* * *

><p>AN:

In case you didn't recognize those karaoke songs, they were:

1. Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive  
>2. Marvin Gaye &amp; Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough<br>3. Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited  
>4. Adele - Make You Feel My Love<p>

Some of those songs may not have been my first choices, but I really liked how I was able to use these songs for my scenes. It really took some time and effort to find good karaoke songs for Anna and Elsa that weren't too romantic or sexual (because that may have been too OOC for Anna) and which represented:

* Fun + Attractive dance beat  
>* Sisterly love + Taking care of each other + '<em>I would do anything for you<em>' kind of love  
>* Attractive dance beat + Totally inappropriate love for sisters (lots of sexual innuendo)<br>* Sisterly love + '_I would do anything for you_' kind of love + Subtle hints about something more

Would you have selected some other songs and/or changed the scenes to fit those songs? Please share your opinion if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heat**

_A/N:_

_Put on your Elsanna party hats because it is time to turn up the heat. Elsa's sweet torture is ready to begin/continue ;-D (muahaha)_

_Originally this was a part of chapter three, but I decided to split that chapter in half._

_I realized I haven't thanked you for following my story, favoring my story, and leaving comments. Thank you very much._

_PS. If some kind soul was willing to be my beta reader, I would appreciate their effort._

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna were just finishing their meal. Anna had brought different kinds of stuffed sandwiches for them.<p>

"These were really delicious sandwiches, Anna. Much better than hospital food."

"Thank you."

Anna chewed the last piece of her food and took a big sip of beer. Then she burped loudly. It almost made Elsa laugh, but she felt she had to condemn Anna for her behavior. She was her big sister after all.

"Anna, that's not appropriate."

"What?" said Anna nonchalantly like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, but she couldn't hide her amusement. "I just wanted to say my own compliments to the chef. Which is me. Hurray for me."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at her sister's antics. _She is so childish sometimes. But moments like this make me love her even more._

"I think it is about the time to hit the shower. I can't wait to try that sauna and the Turkish bath. What do you say, Elsa?"

"OK. But I think my casts don't react too well to moisture."

"You are absolutely right, and that's why I have these...," Anna took some items from her backpack, "...in my backpack."

Anna was holding two large plastic bags, a roll of duct tape, and scissors.

"You certainly came prepared."

"Uh-huh. I'll help you to put on those later. What do you think, can you walk that small distance to the locker room, or should we use the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, I can walk that much."

They walked to the locker room, and Anna started stripping off her clothes.

"Uh ... um ... Anna, could you help me to take off my clothes?" asked embarrassed Elsa.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't remember you can't do that by yourself. Sure, I'll help you."

Scantily clad Anna turned to help Elsa with her clothes. When Elsa's t-shirt had been removed, Anna covered Elsa's casts with plastic bags and waterproofed them using the duct tape. As she was about to remove Elsa's bra and panties, Elsa said, "Could you look another way when you do that?"

"Really? Okay, Miss prude."

As Anna helped with her bra and panties, Elsa couldn't help feeling weird and embarrassed. This certainly wasn't something you can expect your sister doing for you every day. Actually, it was something your sister shouldn't do for you _ever_ unless it was under some special circumstances, like this time. This whole thing just felt wrong, and the fact that Elsa was more prudish than her sister didn't help at all. She felt bare in more ways than one.

Anna was the first to take a shower after Elsa had assured her that she can walk to the showers without any help.

"I'll take a sauna now. Call me if you need help washing yourself," Anna shouted from the bathroom.

"OK."

When Anna had left to enjoy the warmth of the sauna, Elsa walked slowly to a shower booth. Water felt really good against her skin. It was Elsa's first shower in the hospital. Her legs ached a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

_I have to admit we had lots of fun tonight even though I was skeptical __at first. Anna really has this natural talent for cheering me up._

Anna took her time in the sauna, but Elsa wasn't in a hurry to get washed. After two work shifts her sister surely needed some peace, quiet, and relaxation.

_OK, maybe not quiet, because Anna likes to talk a lot. But I'll definitely let her enjoy the sweet warmth of the sauna. It's not like I __have something urgent soon._

Five minutes later Anna had finished her sauna session. She stretched her arms and her head. "Oh, man, that felt great. It's a shame you have to miss all of this. Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Yes, please. I'm pretty useless with these plastic bags on my arms."

"Okay, then."

Anna was washing her gently, but she felt uncomfortable around her naked sister.

"Done. Turn around now so I can wash your front."

"Um ... could you close your eyes, or look the other way?"

"OK, but don't blame me if I accidentally touch your private parts,"Anna either warned or teased. Then she started washing the other side of Elsa's body.

"Umph ... ptew, not in my mouth, Anna! Ow, my eye!"

"Sorry! But I said something like this could happen. Okay, let me see. Which one is it?"

"My left eye!"

"Now, bend your head a little bit, and I'll rinse the soap from your eye."

Anna's left hand kept Elsa's eye open, while her right hand picked up the shower head and started gently rinsing Elsa's eye.

"Is it better now?"

"I think so. Thank you."

"No problem, sis."

When Elsa's eye didn't sting anymore, and she was able to wipe away her soap-induced tears, Anna continued washing Elsa's body. A moment later Elsa opened her eyes to realize she should have looked much higher, because right now she was staring directly at Anna's naked body. The freckled body before her was glistening with sweat, water, and soap. Elsa looked at Anna's body way longer than she should have. When her brain started working again and she remembered to exhale, she uttered a pained noise and turned her look away from Anna.

"Elsa, are you okay? Is the sponge too rough?"

"No, it's okay. I just opened my eyes and looked directly at light. Please, continue."

"All right."

Elsa thought maybe some soap had gone to her brain as well because suddenly she was feeling a strange tingle in her whole body when her sister was washing her. This new sensation was a stark contrast to her earlier discomfort.

Anna had almost finished washing her. Then it hit Elsa: she was getting aroused by her sister's touch!

"OK, we are ready now. Now you can rinse off the soap in the shower. I am going to try the Turkish bath too."

As Anna left to enjoy the Turkish bath, Elsa turned to face the wall of the shower booth. She pressed her head against the cool exterior of the wall. Water fall over her body, but it didn't wash away the dirty feeling she felt inside. She was utterly shamed and disgusted by her behavior.

_How can I have these unnatural sensations when I am with Anna? And what I was thinking?_ _Sisters shouldn't stare at each other's naked body as long as I did; or at all in fact._

As if summoned by her thoughts, a mental image of Anna's naked body appeared. But she wished it away forcefully.

_No! NO! I can't have these images in my head. Not now, not ever. She's my little sister, sweet adorable Anna._

After several deep breaths Elsa felt she was able to face this new reality somehow.

Elsa had already gone to the locker room when Anna finished her stream bath. Even though she was already dry, she had to wait for Anna to remove her waterproofed plastic bags and put on her clothes. The latter activity terrified her. How on earth could she keep her cool when Anna's hands would be touching her body again?

"Hey, Elsa. That Turkish bath was really amazing. I feel so relaxed now. I almost dozed off. Maybe those work shift tire me a bit after all."

Anna's voice almost startled Elsa. She was really happy she wasn't facing Anna because had Anna seen her face, she would have been able to read her mind as well. It was illogical but she really had thought like this a moment earlier.

"Let me help you with those plastic bags and your clothes."

It didn't take long when Anna had removed the plastic bags. But then came the part Elsa had feared.

_I have to get through this without feeling anything_, Elsa though and looked anywhere but Anna's direction. She started chanting one mantra in her head. It was something she had heard some time ago, but she couldn't remember where it was from.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

When Anna had helped Elsa to put on her clothes, Elsa wondered if her lips had moved when she had chanted those lines silently.

"I don't know what happened so fast, but it seems Miss prude isn't so prude anymore," Anna remarked with a teasing tone of voice.

_Oh, shit! I forgot to ask Anna to look another way. I hope she doesn't suspect anything._

"Hah, I guess you forgot. Don't worry, Elsa, it's not the end of the world. If there's one person whom you can allow to see you naked, but he or she is not your parent or your partner, then..."

_Stop it, Anna! You are only making it worse. For me._

"...sister. Okay, we are done here. You go ahead. I'll put on the rest of my clothes."

Elsa wasn't sure if she could move her legs because of her embarrassment and shame, but finally her legs started moving by themselves. Anna appeared from the locker room shortly after and said, "I just realized. Today is Wednesday, and you know what that means."

A million thoughts were in Elsa's mind now, but she was able to blurt out the correct answer, "It is our movie night?"

"Hell yeah! Let's see, it's half past ten. I wonder if any movies are starting right now. Turn on the TV, Elsa."

The TV remote was lying on the table so Elsa grabbed it with her left hand and pressed the power button.

"Ha! We were lucky. Take a seat. I'll be right back with our drinks. Oh, and I bought some snacks. They are in my backpack. If you manage to open it, take them out," said Anna and hurried to another room.

The movie they were going to watch looked like another romantic comedy. She didn't watch too many movies expect the ones she watched with Anna. Action films and romantic comedies were Anna's favorites. Elsa didn't have any favorite genres; she was just happy with the movies Anna chose.

"Okay, I'm back. Here's your drink. What did I miss?"

"Just the opening credits. Nothing of importance."

"Did you find the snacks?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry."

"Nah, it's all right."

Anna opened her backpack, took the snacks, and opened both bags of potato chips. "Do you want one?"

"No, thanks. Maybe later."

"Suit yourself."

When Anna had eaten her handful of chips, she took a sip of her beer, and wrapped Elsa's right arm around her shoulders.

"I am ready for the movie now," Anna said contentedly and stared at Elsa with a smile on her face.

Elsa blushed under Anna's gaze. Luckily, Anna turned her head to watch the movie. Elsa hadn't been sure how she would react to their closeness after her inappropriate feelings a few moments ago, but there was nothing weird or strange being close Anna. This was something they had done hundreds of times. This feeling was familiar and comfortable like an old sweater on a cold winter day.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Anna asked with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Nothing could be better," answered Elsa with a smile.

* * *

><p>When they had watched the movie for thirty minutes, Anna had yawned several times within a short period of time. Twenty minutes later she had placed her head on Elsa's lap. Now, when seventy minutes had passed, Anna had dozed off. Elsa muted the movie. She didn't want it to disturb Anna's sleep. The movie didn't interest Elsa any more because she rather watched her sleeping sister. She knew they should go to bed soon, but she didn't want to wake up Anna until the movie was over.<p>

_Oh, my little princess, you haven't changed much since we were kids. And you look just as cute as then._

Elsa stroked Anna's hair gently.

_Don't worry, Anna. I am your big sister, and I made a vow to myself that I always protect and love you __no matter what. And I am going to keep that promise until the day I die. Even if it means I have to love you from afar. Your happiness means a world to me. You mean everything to me._

Emotions had taken over Elsa. She kept stroking Anna's hair and watching her dear sister. Then Elsa started realizing that maybe, just maybe, her love for Anna was a bit unhealthy. It was more like an obsession with a hint of heroine complex. Anna had been the center of her universe when their parents passed away, and Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted it to change even if it was inevitable that Anna would marry some lucky fellow one day, and move to their own house, and have kids.

These thoughts made her really sad. Elsa kissed Anna head and said in her mind, _I am sorry that I am like this. I should shape up and look for possible life partners and live a happy life instead of hanging on to you and holding you so tightly that you can never escape me. I'll try to get better, I promise you that._

A few tears escaped from her eyes and fell on Anna's head.

_I promise I'll get better._

* * *

><p>Anna showed sings of waking up some minutes later. Elsa wiped her tearful eyes. She didn't want Anna to see her like this.<p>

"I must've dozed off."

"Yeah, you did," Elsa answered. Her smile was loving but it still showed a hint of sadness.

Anna looked at the TV and when she saw the movie playing but muted, she said, "Why did you muted it? Did you not like the movie?"

"I don't know. Lately I just have watched you sleeping."

Anna was slightly surprised to hear that. "Why would you do something like that? Okay, I have to admit it's kind of adorable. Slightly creepy, but adorable."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at Anna's comment.

Anna continued,"I think you have some moisture in your eyes. Have you cried over the movie?"

"No!"

"Aww, I think it's cute that you deny it." Anna yawned again. "I think we both are ready for bed, or what do you think?"

"I have to agree with you."

"Okay. It's sad to leave this amazing place, but as we know, Cinderella must leave before midnight or her coach turns into a pumpkin. And it's almost midnight now."

* * *

><p>When they had cleaned up and locked the place, they went to Elsa's room.<p>

"OK. Here we are again. I think we had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, it was really something special. Thank you for coming up with something like that, Anna."

"Nah, it was nothing. And you should thank Chris instead."

"Well, when you see him next time, give my thanks to him."

"I'll do that. Man, it's getting late. I think I should go now."

Elsa was surprised Anna thought about leaving and driving now.

"You obviously are exhausted, and you drank many beers. I think you should sleep here."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Anything else would be insane."

"OK. I guess you are right. And I am really tired. I'll sleep here on the couch tonight."

Elsa hesitated because she wasn't sure if the words she was about to say next will come back to haunt her later. Speaking in a quiet voice she suggested, "Or you could sleep in my bed if the couch is too uncomfortable. I know it is small, but if we stay close to each other I think we can manage."

Her cheeks reddened deeply, and she was really grateful that Anna couldn't see her blush. Her sister had just turned her back and searched something from her backpack. She didn't know why she suggested something like this in the first place. Being close to Anna didn't bother her because it was something they had done a million times, but this other thing, which was hiding beneath the surface, really scared her.

"I don't know. It isn't too big so it is going to be cramped. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I would hate if you had a sore back in the morning because you had to sleep on the couch."

"If you say so. But beware, I might cuddle you when I am sleeping. It's something I do unconsciously," Anna teased.

"Yeah, I know," Elsa said and remembered sleep overs from their childhood. When they had waked up in the morning, she had found Anna's hand and leg, and sometimes even the half of her body over her. It had been adorable then but Elsa wasn't sure how she would feel if the same thing happened now. Especially after tonight's events.

When they had put on their nightwear, Anna slipped under the covers and said, "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Anna."

Elsa had turned her back to Anna, but it didn't help because Anna was just inches away, and she could almost feel her body warmth. As usual, Anna had no troubles falling asleep, and in no time her light exhale was causing a faint tingling sensation to Elsa's neck hair.

_Oh boy, you surely aren't making this easy for me, Anna. I am almost certain I won't get much sleep tonight._

Some minutes later Anna changed her sleeping position, and the next thing Elsa felt was Anna's hand and leg over her body.

_Okay, cross that 'almost'. I am positive I won't get much sleep tonight._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have prepared a small treat for you next week. But I don't want to spoil a surprise yet. Those of you who have a Tumblr account can read a teaser from the next chapter on Thursday._


	5. Chapter 4E

**Chapter 4E (E stands for extra): Hot Hot Hot!**

_A/N:_

_Yay, Elsanna incest porn!_

_Warning: __A few __non-con(-ish) acts. Skip this chapter if you are __very __squimish, you don't lose anything (expect Elsanna smut) because this is not a part of the canon of my story._

_This is a parallel universe scene of chapter 4. Here, Anna has plan to seduce Elsa and suck her "flower"._

* * *

><p>"Oh, man, that sauna felt great. It's a shame you had to miss all of this. Do you want me to wash your back?"<p>

"Yes, please. I'm pretty useless with these plastic bags on my arms."

"Okay."

Anna took her time washing Elsa's back and certain body parts got her extra attention.

_Oh boy, that's a really nice ass. I like how Elsa's figure is more curvy than mine and her ass is just heavenly. Those cheeks are just waiting for someone to grab them. I'm glad Elsa didn't request me to avert my eyes this time. Okay, I gotta finish soon, or she starts suspecting something._

"Done. Turn around now so I can wash your front."

"Um ... could you close your eyes or look the other way?"

"OK, but don't blame me if I accidentally touch your private parts," Anna warned.

_That's something I would never do. Yeah, right!_

Anna washed Elsa's soap glistening naked body with extra care. Some might say even sensually. She made sure Elsa's breasts were extra clean. But she couldn't spend too much time washing them, or it would raise suspicions.

When Anna was washing Elsa's lower stomach, she smiled wickedly and thought, _I think it is the time for a little "accident"._

She started washing Elsa's upper thighs when her "hand slipped". She abruptly dropped her sponge in mid-motion and continued the motion so that the side of her palm brushed against Elsa's pussy lips. Elsa looked like she had been hit by a lightning, and she froze completely. Anna could swear she didn't breathe for five seconds.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! The sponge was so soapy that my hand slipped. I didn't mean it, it was an accident!"

Anna started crying and fell to her knees.

When Elsa saw her sister crying in front of her, her paralysis disappeared, and she said, "Please don't cry, Anna. It was an accident as you said yourself. It could have happened to anybody."

Anna started wiping her tears and asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

"Of course. Why would you lie? C'mon, let's wipe the rest of those tears."

Anna stood up and let Elsa wipe her tears. When it was done, she threw her arms around Elsa, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too. Let's just calm down, okay?"

"Okay."

Anna had calculated that Elsa would never deny her hug, even if they were naked, if she swore what she had done was purely an accident. She was absolutely right. Anna made sure her breasts and her pelvis were pressed tightly against Elsa. Their skin-to-skin contact felt so good and arousing. She changed her position a little bit while hugging Elsa to cause some friction. Elsa's pubic hair gently brushed against her pelvis. It almost made Anna shiver. But her time was running out. They would have to stop hugging soon.

Reluctantly Anna let go of Elsa and continued washing her legs.

"Do you want me to avert my eyes again?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem."

Elsa's front was almost finished when Anna decided to experiment something.

"We are almost done. Now, if you could lift your feet one by one and I'll wash your soles."

"Okay. But no tickling this time."

"I promise I'll be very gentle."

Elsa did what Anna asked her to do and lifted her right foot. When they were playing tickle war as kids, Anna had noticed Elsa's most vulnerable part were her soles. But she didn't want tickle Elsa this time. At least not in the same way.

Anna kept her promise, and washed Elsa's sole extra gently. But she applied a bit more pressure when she was washing the center of the sole. To her satisfaction, Elsa uttered a small noise.

"Sorry, did I wash you too roughly?"

"No, no, I was just ticklish, I guess. My soles have always been very sensitive."

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Please, continue," Elsa said.

"OK. I promise to more gentle in the future."

_Some might say the noise __which__ Elsa uttered was a pained one, but I know better. It definitely was a small moan._

"OK, we are ready now. You can rinse off the soup in the shower. I am going to try the Turkish bath."

Anna took a towel on her way to the Turkish bath. When she was inside, she rolled out her big towel and placed herself on the towel lying on her back. Her intimate touch against Elsa's body hadn't left her mind, so she started rubbing her pussy slowly. The fact that her sister was just around the corner made her even hornier. Elsa could come in any second. Even though it was highly unlikely, it was still a possibility.

But soon Anna realized that she had no time to take a scenic route, or her head would soften too much because of humidity and warmth of the room. So she put two fingers inside of her and started moving them faster while using her other hand to caress her breasts. Her skin-to-skin contact with naked Elsa had made her incredibly wet. She had been close to start humping Elsa in the shower.

Her thumb brushed against her clit from time to time, which did wonders for her arousal. Anna closed her eyes and thought about Elsa's soap glistening body. It was a shame she had to use such a thick sponge to wash Elsa. Had given an opportunity, she would have licked Elsa clean with her tongue. The thought of licking Elsa's beautiful body aroused Anna even more, and her rhythm became faster and faster. Elsa's soft pubic hair brushing against her body. Such a forbidden but exciting feeling. Elsa's moist pussy lips against her palm. It had been wonderful. It was a shame the touch had been so short-lived. Anna's breathing became faster and faster. So close now. And the memory of Elsa's moan. It's was something she would like to hear again and again. Anna's body started to convulse with her climax.

_Ohgodohgodohgod._

In the last moment she remembered to move her other hand to cover her mouth. Anna came hard, almost violently, suffocating her cries of pleasure with her hand. She couldn't move her body for a while and she was out of breath.

_That may have been my best orgasm so far. __I hope Elsa didn't hear me__._

Her orgasm had been one of a kind, but if everything worked out according to her plans, there were more orgasms on the way, for her and for Elsa. Anna dipped her finger inside of her and took it to her mouth. She liked her own strawberry taste, but she had a hunger for vanilla ice cream.

When her heart rate had slowed down, Anna left the Turkish bath to take a shower. She took a cold shower to calm her down. It was no use suffering with overheating too soon. She needed a clear head to accomplish her goals tonight.

"Hey, Elsa. That Turkish bath was really amazing. I feel so relaxed now," Anna said when she had showered. She didn't lie exactly. But it wasn't just the steam bath that had relaxed her; the other activity had played a major role in her relaxation.

"Let me help you with those plastic bags and your clothes."

When the plastic bags had been removed, Anna took Elsa's towel and toweled her. Fortunately, the towel wasn't too thick, so she could feel Elsa's firm breasts and her suspiciously erected nipples better than before, when she had washed her with the sponge.

_Is it just my imagination, or is Elsa feeling aroused as well? Well, I will find out that soon._

Feeling Elsa's hard nipples against her hand caused a wonderful tingle in her whole body, especially between her legs. When she had toweled her sister's breasts and touched the nipples, Anna could swear she had heard Elsa inhaling quickly and holding her breath for a while.

_Oh my my my. I think **someone** is liking my touch. This is certainly interesting._

Then it was the time for the part she had been waiting.

"Elsa, could you stand up? It's easier to put on your panties that way."

Her sister didn't hesitate and did as Anna requested. It was a pleasant surprise that Elsa hadn't asked Anna to avert her eyes.

_Maybe she forgot or something. Well, I don't care. __This__ is going to be much easier th__at__ way._

Anna took Elsa's clean panties from her backpack and knelt down asking Elsa to lift her feet one by one. When she had raised Elsa's panties to knee-high, Anna's face was just inches away from Elsa's lovebox. She was shaved expect the small strip of white hair above her lower lips. The lips in question looked beautiful, like a flower in spring waiting to blossom. Anna licked her lips. She couldn't wait to taste the nectar of this flower.

_Yep, that's a perfect height._

Anna grabbed Elsa's tushy and moved her mouth against Elsa's delicate flower.

"ANNA! Have you lost your mind? Stop at once! Anna!"

Anna didn't listen and she kept licking. She had not mistaken earlier because she could taste inside Elsa's hole something that wasn't merely water. It was her love juice, and Anna enjoyed its delicious aroma. It wasn't too different from her own, but it still had a unique taste.

Elsa resisted her touch, but she couldn't break free from her hold. Anna hoped it wouldn't take too long until Elsa surrendered to her touch. She had seen, and tasted, concrete evidence that Elsa felt something when Anna had touched her. Something more than sisterly love.

"Anna, stop! Anna ... Anna ... ooh ... stop ... ooh ... Anna ... ooh ... Anna ... stop ... ooh ... stop … ooh ... don't stop ... ooh ... don't stop, Anna … don't stop."

This was the moment Anna had waited for. She stopped reluctantly eating Elsa's pussy, but she didn't want to ruin her appetite. There's a reason desserts should be enjoyed after the main course. She licked her way up to Elsa's lips and kissed her with the passion of her bottled up emotions. Elsa didn't pull away from Anna's kiss and kissed her back. Then Anna lifted surprised Elsa, and lowered her gently on the floor. She picked up Elsa's towel and put it behind Elsa's head. Anna didn't want Elsa to hit her head on the floor in heat of their passion.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair gently, looked at her eyes and asked a bit worriedly, "I'm sorry I did that against your will. I just had this urge to touch you and taste you in every way. How are you feeling now? Do you want me to continue?"

"There are a million and one feelings in my head right now, but I don't feel bad, that's for sure," Elsa said and gave an approving smile to Anna.

Just saying Anna was relieved doesn't even come close to what she felt at that moment. It was more like Sisyphus had been pardoned from his never-ending task, so huge was Anna's relief. A lonely tear escaped from her eye, but she wiped it away. She shared a long tender kiss with Elsa and said after that, "I certainly am glad to hear that because what I am about to do next will make you feel even better."

"I can't wait that," replied Elsa and kissed Anna one more time.

Anna started licking and kissing Elsa's body in clockwise direction: her neck, her shoulder, her right breast, her lower stomach, her pelvis, her inner thigh, her leg, her foot, and her sole. She wanted to memorize everything, make to mental map of Elsa's body so that even in the dark she could tell one body part from another. It could come in handy later. Elsa cried out sounds of pleasure when Anna licked the center of her sole. And then another sole. And then another side of her body all the way to her lips. This was just one round, but like a race car she would like to do this again and again and again. If Elsa's moans had been a sign, her honey pot would be dripping with delicious nectar. In fact, Anna was very aroused as well. Her own flower badly needed her attention.

"I think it is the time for a dessert," said Anna and Elsa nodded approvingly.

She started slowly moving downwards Elsa's body. She couldn't pass her luscious breasts without giving them some extra attention. Elsa's rock hard nipples were like keys of a piano: when she licked them lightly, a sweet sound could be heard. She had passed by Elsa's navel earlier, but this time she licked it clean. Elsa had started breathing faster, and her body shifted under Anna's touch like waves of the sea. Finally, she reached her destination: Elsa's juicy pussy for her to please. Her own itch was almost unbearable, so she decided to multitask: her mouth was sucking Elsa's lower lips and drinking their sweet nectar, her left hand was fondling her sister's peak of her petals, and her right hand was pleasuring her own dripping wet hole.

The rate of Elsa's moans increased, and Anna deduced Elsa would reach her climax soon. She slowed her pace in order to lengthen Elsa's pleasure. It worked for a while, but Elsa's climax was inevitable. When Elsa finally came, her whole body convulsed. When the aftershock waves diminished, Anna found Elsa's mouth again and gave her a heated French kiss. While still kissing Elsa, Anna slightly raised her own body in order to guide Elsa's left hand into her own pussy. It didn't take too long for Anna to came for the second time this evening. She screamed Elsa's name when she came slumping on top of Elsa, too tired to move or do anything. Her own geyser pulsated and gushed its liquid over Elsa's legs and lower body.

When Anna had a full control of her body again, she moved next to Elsa and cuddled her sister staying silent a for long time. She was enjoying the fleeting warmth of her orgasm. Her earlier orgasm had been awesome, but this, this top it without a doubt. When she had felt her sister inside of her for the first time, it had been a feeling you can't even imagine.

This was the moment she had waited, dreamed of, for a long time, ever since she started having inappropriate thoughts about her sister. At first she had been able to push her romantic illusions away merely seeing as them as a side-effect of their very close sisterly relationship. But they had refused to go away for good. In fact, they had come back with a vengeance. Soon after that time she started dreaming of the world where their current relationship, where they were basically each other's life partners, would last forever. No spouses, no marriages, no idyllic families – mom and dad and two children. She wanted Elsa, nothing more, nothing less.

Then came the second stage, her sexual dreams of Elsa. They had been even harder to push away. Every time she saw Elsa, these dreams came back to remind her something was wrong with her. She had dared to sneak peeks of Elsa when she was disrobing, changing her clothes, or showering. The glass wall of the shower booth had prevented her from seeing Elsa's body properly, but she had seen the silhouette of Elsa's body. The shape of her breasts and the curve of her hips. They were something Anna often thought when she couldn't sleep. And afterwards, when she had felt shamed and disgusted by her thoughts and acts, she had cried herself to sleep many times. Sometimes it was after she had masturbated thinking about Elsa's naked body.

Finally, it was no use denying the obvious: she had fallen for her sister big time. Now she had to decide what she would do with this fact. She thought of many scenarios and none of them were too good. Then there was this one scenario where she would seduce Elsa using morally dubious means. She really hoped Elsa would reciprocate her feelings. Sometimes when she saw Elsa looking at her very lovingly, she could almost swear Elsa's gaze meant more than sisterly love. And sometimes when Elsa touched her or kissed her head or cheek, her touch seemed to last a bit longer than what would have been appropriate. And occasionally, when she caught Elsa looking at her, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Of course, it could have been caused by embarrassment, but there was a chance it was something else. But she couldn't be sure, and she hated it.

If everything went according to her plans, she would be happiest woman in the world. If not, that's something Anna didn't want to think about. A chance to eat Elsa's pussy would be a small victory compared to the devastation she would have caused.

She always had been sweet and kind Anna. In order to carry out her plan, she would have to be cold and calculated. She would have to shut down certain emotions in her brain. It scared her, but this new role has its own strange attraction. Doing devious things without a second though, it was something new.

Now, when Elsa had allowed Anna to pleasure her sexually, it had meant a world to her. Could her beautiful but far-fetched dream come true in the end?

Silence was comfortable, but after a while it occurred to Anna that what comes after the silence will decide the course of their relationship in the future. So it wasn't a surprise that Anna was hesitant to speak to Elsa. Her sister definitely had enjoyed their love-making, but what if she started regretting their digression from the sisterly love.

Finally Anna asked, "Um, what are you thinking now? Are you okay with this what just happened?"

"I am thinking I have never felt more satisfied," Elsa answered and smiled at Anna. "Nobody has touched me like this."

This answer washed away Anna's worries and only deepened her love for Elsa. But Elsa had not finished yet. She looked a bit shy and said, "Or at all, in fact."

Anna was flabbergasted.

"You mean you haven't..."

"...with anyone?"

"...men or women?"

"No." Elsa looked at Anna looking embarrassed but she gave Anna a smile and confessed. "You were my first."

"Really?! Oh, wow! Um ... I don't know what say." Anna was clueless what to say or act in a situation like this. She had just taken her older sister's virginity. She was sure you cannot tips from any guidebooks how to act on a situation like this.

"You don't have to say anything. Just hold me for a while, will you?"

Anna did as Elsa has asked and hugged her just enjoying her warmth.

After five minutes of the comfortable silence and tender cuddling, Elsa finally turned to face Anna and broke the silence.

"Um, Anna?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"Had you ever...," Elsa trailed off and gestured with her eyes and hands/casts.

"Oh, you mean had I had sex before?"

Elsa answered Anna's question with a nod.

"Well, there was this one time during the nursing school, ...or actually two times, ...okay, maybe three. I carried out some experiments with this one exchange student. She was really amazing."

Elsa was surprised to hear that Anna had had lesbian experiences. This was news to her.

"Oh! Well ... how did your 'experiments' turn out?"

"I kind of realized I liked having sex with other women." After a while Anna continued, "But not as much as I like having sex with my sister."

These words made Elsa blush deep red and she turned her face away from Anna.

"Oh, c'mon, Elsa! I think the time for blushing passed some time ago when I was eating your pussy."

It wasn't helping because Elsa blushed even more. Anna decided to change tactics.

"I never took you for a 19th century old maid."

Elsa quickly turned her gaze at Anna and said angrily, "Anna! Take back what you just said! I was never such a thing!"

"Yes, you were. You were practically a maiden in her impenetrable castle waiting for a valiant hero or heroine to sweep you off your feet."

"I was NOT! And I'm going to make you eat those words."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Sisters started wrestling and giggling. After some rolling and tickling, the winner smiled triumphantly straddling the other party. A funny thing was that the loser was smiling also. Elsa was holding Anna's hands with her hands/casts. How did she managed to do that, we might never know. She looked down at Anna like a predator would look at their prey. A smile on her face was nothing short of wicked.

"Let me tell you something about old maids. Would an old maid do this?" said Elsa and started licking Anna's earlobe.

If Elsa's Achilles' heel was her sole, then Anna's most vulnerable part were her earlobes. A few licks more and Anna couldn't help uttering some moans.

Elsa had got what she wanted, so she stopped her sweet torture and turned her look at Anna again. She lowered her head very close to Anna and asked, "Ready for round two?"

At first Anna was surprised to hear that her sister would suggest something like this. But then she thought, _I guess the path from an old maid to a nympho isn't so long after all_.

"I thought you would never ask," Anna replied.

Satisfied with the answer, Elsa closed the distance between their lips and kissed Anna fiercely.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_A word of warning: Don't be as stupid as Anna and masturbate or have sex in a sauna or in a steam bath because there is a chance of health risks, or you could faint. And you really don't want to faint in a hot room._

_This was meant to be almost an angst-free chapter, but when I started editing, I added a few paragraphs as a back story. I guess even my smut fics aren't completely angst-free, lol. But hey, having an incestuous sex for the first time is bound to evoke some angsty thoughts, right?_

_So, how did you like this chapter as a whole? Was it believable/good?_

_Comment feedback section:_

_ Kyoko-nyaa: You asked which romcom movie Elsa and Anna watched in chapter 4. At first I was thinking about **Imagine Me & You**, but since Anna fell asleep it didn't matter anymore. So it was some arbitrary romcom movie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lovebirds**

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I decided to change my chapter numbering so that it is consistent with this web site's chapter numbering. So the previous **canon** chapter before this chapter was chapter 4 (Heat), and the previous chapter, canon or non-canon, was chapter 4E/5 (Hot Hot Hot!)._

_A slightly shorter chapter this time. This chapter is not so heavy on angst as the last canon chapter. Get ready for sisterly fluff, Anna's mischiefs, and meeting a new acquaintance._

_Once again, thank you for following me/my story, adding me/my story as your favorite, and leaving reviews._

_Comment feedback section:_

_**Kyoko-nyaa**: You asked if canon!Anna really pleasured herself in the Turkish bath while Elsa was showering in chapter 4 (like AU!Anna did in chapter 4E/5). We don't know that because chapter 4 told us the story from Elsa's POV. But you can use your imagination. Maybe future chapters then either prove your theory or disprove it._

* * *

><p>It had taken a considerable amount of time, but finally Elsa had managed to get some sleep. So it was no wonder that she was still half asleep when a young nurse entered her room with a meal trolley.<p>

"Good morning!" the nurse said smiling brightly.

"Oh, I didn't know you have an overnight visitor," she said when she had noticed two persons sleeping in the bed from the corner of her eye.

When she took a closer look, her smile froze. There were two female bodies in the bed, and their sleeping position looked quite intimate. The shorter woman had almost a half of her body over the other person, which seemed to be a patient in the hospital. Their blanket had fallen enough to reveal that the former woman was wearing a quite thin and short nightwear. In fact, the young nurse could see her not too big panties.

Elsa sat up, but because she had just woken up, she looked at the nurse with a dumb expression on her face and her hair disorganized.

The nurse was still smiling, but a blush colored her cheeks, and her smile was tense. She uttered a small nervous laugh and said, "Ahaha, I think I'll just leave you lovebirds alone and come back later with your breakfast," said the nurse and quickly left the room.

_Lovebirds? No! Wait, I can explain. She's just my sister,_ Elsa wanted to shout at the nurse but it was too late. She had already left.

_Shit, I just managed to shake off all __the __weird thoughts after last night, and now you just had to put these back in my head. This has to be some sort of cosmic joke._

"Anna, wake up!" said Elsa and shook the sleeping person next to her lightly.

"...and fluffy birds ... huh?"

"Wake up. It's a breakfast time soon."

"Oh. I guess we forgot to set the alarm last night," said Anna and yawned. Her hair looked like a crow's nest.

"I guess we did."

"I'm going to use the bathroom, and then I'll help you to change your clothes."

"OK."

* * *

><p>When they had changed their clothes, brushed their hair, and put on their make-up, the same young nurse came back carrying a meal tray. She was smiling again but her smile was a bit uneasy.<p>

"Um, I see you too have woken up by now. As I promised, I came back with your breakfast."

Elsa thought it was the time to set the nurse straight. "Thank you. But I think you got the wrong idea earlier. See, she is my sister."

"Oh," the nurse said at first. Then she looked like she realized something, and her eyes widened. She blushed a deep red and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry about what happened, me calling you lovebirds. I feel so embarrassed now. If I'd have known-"

"No, no, it's okay. It was just a silly misunderstanding, that's all. It could have happened to anyone."

"I guess so, but I am still sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Although she hadn't had an idea what they were talking about at first, Anna eventually realized what this conversion was all about. She decided to say something to this nurse as well.

"It's all right, sweetie. And you can leave the meal tray here. We will manage on our own."

The nurse looked like she was at a loss for words until she finally said, "O-kay," and stepped out of the door.

"Aww, she looked like she didn't know what to say or do. That's so cute," Anna commented smiling impishly.

"Anna, that's so mean. She was just so embarrassed and confused," Elsa reprimanded her sister. "Do you know her?"

"I have seen her a couple of times. I think she is a rookie. She's so young there a chance she has just graduated from a nursing school."

"She seemed sweet and nice. And she had a sort of cute smile."

"Oh, I see. I think _someone_ has a crush on her," teased Anna.

"Shut up," said embarrassed Elsa and turned her face away from Anna. She hit softly her sister in the elbow.

"Just kidding! Did she really call us lovebirds?" asked amused Anna.

Elsa was embarrassed to admit it, but she said it anyway, "Yes."

Anna rubbed her nose against Elsa's nose and said teasingly, "Awww. You are my little lovebird, aren't you, aren't you?"

"Stop it, Anna!" said Elsa and turned her face away from Anna's face.

"Oh, you didn't like that pet name? How about ... my little care bear ... my little cutie pie ... honey bun..."

"Anna!"

"...dimples ... huggy bear ... pudding ... cuddle bunny..."

"Anna, I am warning you."

"...sugar cookie ... doll face ... buttercup ... gummie bear ... pumpkin..."

"Stop it, Anna, or I am going to hit you."

"...sweet pea ... cupcake ... butte-, OW! You hit me!"

"You asked for it! And I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I never thought you'd act on your threat."

Her sister's answer irritated Elsa even more because it meant she didn't take her words seriously.

Elsa raised her arm and threatened, "Don't make me hit you again."

Anna raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. Jeez, that cast really hurt. It should come with a warning sign."

Then Elsa realized she had lost her temper when Anna was just teasing her. She should know by now that sometimes Anna couldn't help acting a bit childishly.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. I lost my cool for a while. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine. And you had a reason to hit me. Even _I_ would have hit myself if I had been you," Anna said and smiled at Elsa. Elsa did the same.

"Sometimes I really want to hate you, but I can't," confessed Elsa.

"Yeah, I can be quite a pain in the ass when I have gotten some crazy idea in my head."

"I know, but that's why I love you."

"I thought you loved me because I am your sister?" asked Anna pretending to pout.

"That's another reason," said Elsa and kissed Anna's forehead. "And as much as I love our banter, I think my breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh, you are absolutely right."

* * *

><p>When Anna had fed Elsa her breakfast, she prepared for leaving. She had promised to come back later. Their laundry and other household chores were undone. She had almost completely forgotten those tedious tasks when she had been busy with her work and spending time with Elsa. Anna was about to leave Elsa's room when Elsa stopped her.<p>

"Anna, I just remembered something. Could you bring my laptop here? We could look for possible candidates for our holiday trip destination."

"Ooh, that's a splendid idea. I'll do that."

"Great. See you later then. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

As Anna was walking to her car, she noticed she had a faint headache. Today was much warmer than yesterday, which didn't help her condition at all.

_I shouldn't have drunk so many beers last night. I guess Elsa was right when she forbade me from driving last night._

The same young nurse that had brought Elsa's breakfast was standing outside the main exit using her cell phone. Anna decided to exchange a couple of words with her.

"Hi. Sorry, are you busy right now?"

"No, it was nothing," said the young nurse and put the cell phone into her pocket. "I'm on my break."

The nurse in question was a bit shorter than Anna. Her blonde hair reached her elbows. It wasn't as white as Elsa's hair. This girl's hair had a light brown hue.

She recognized Anna and looked surprised and confused and didn't know what to say. Anna took her hands for a moment to calm her down and said, "I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. Elsa was the patient you saw this morning with me."

"Yes, I vividly remember that. How could I forget?" the nurse said and blushed facing downwards. Then she gathered her courage and met Anna's eyes. "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. Can I ask you something? How long have you worked here?"

Rachel was smiling when she answered, "It's my first week here. I graduated from a nursing school recently. I am happy that I got my first job so soon after the school."

"I think you are going to like it in here. I am one of your colleagues, and I have liked working here a lot."

"Really? So you are one of the nurses?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I ask where do you work here?"

"I just transferred, so I am working in ward 7 now."

"That's my ward too!" Rachel exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I am just happy to meet someone nice. I mean some of the older employees can be quite..."

Anna smiled. She knew exactly what Rachel meant. "They can be quite grumpy at first. I know. But when you get to know them, they aren't so bad."

"I guess so. I was just wondering...," Rachel said looking at shoes and talked in a quiet voice, "...if you don't mind ... could I eat my lunch with you during the lunch breaks? It's just that I don't know anybody here yet, and you seem so nice, and it looks like everybody has their own friends and regular seats in the cafeteria, and I don't wanna intrude, and-"

"Of course you can eat your lunch with me if I am around."

"Really? You certainly are a nice person. I am so happy that I met you," said Rachel and smiled like she had seen an angel. Anna could swear she was looking at her with heart eyes.

"Absolutely."

_Oh, that girl is way too adorable __with her __youthfulness and __her __a __bit__ shy but sweet behavior__._

Then Rachel hugged her suddenly. All Anna could say was, "Uh ... okay."

When she realized what she had done, Rachel released Anna and apologized, "I'm sorry. I caught you by surprise. I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize. Believe or not, I actually like hugs. We hug all the time, Elsa and me."

"How is she by the way? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's okay. Her condition isn't too bad actually. I have spoken with her doctors, and they say she will be released from the hospital when her legs are a little bit better and when they had performed some tests. They want to make sure there are no hidden damages to her brain."

"That's nice to hear. You must be relieved, I suppose?"

"Yes, I am. When I heard about her accident, I was so worried. Now I am glad that I can visit her every day."

Anna looked at her watch. "And I would love to chat with you even more, but I have to go now. See you later, Rachel. Don't be a stranger when you see me next time," Anna said and waved to the young girl.

She started walking away from Rachel until she remembered something. She turned to face the young girl and said a bit louder because of their distance, "Did you know my sister thinks you are sweet and you have a cute smile?"

Anna didn't see Rachel's reaction because she had turned her back and continued walking towards her car, but she would have bet all her money that Rachel's cheeks were deep red. She knew she shouldn't have teased this adorable girl, but sometimes her whimsical nature just took over her.

* * *

><p>When Anna had got home, she had changed her clothes because today was too hot a weather for jeans. She had put the washing machine on, and now she was using the vacuum cleaner in the living room wearing only mini shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt.<p>

_Oh, man, I can't believe how __this place can be so dusty __after__ such a short time. It isn't even that long since we cleaned out __the __house last time. Maybe we should hire a cleaning lady. We could __easily__ afford that._

Household chores weren't exactly Anna's favorite pastime, so she turned her thoughts to something more pleasant. She started thinking what kind of fun she and Elsa could do on their holiday trip.

_It obviously depends on __w__hat kind of __a __holiday trip it is going to be. Let me imagine. Lying __on the sand__ getting gorgeously tanned. Hey, that rhymed! Ahahaha. That would be nice ... but boring. What else is there? How about ... hiking __and __enjoying__ beautiful scenery. That's nice ... if weather is not too warm __and rainy__. Otherwise, it is just painful and sweaty and not too pleasant. OK, cross that. Damn, this is harder than I thought. What else is there? Let's see ... __a hotel with __a swimming pool. Sounds cool ... but I don't like crowded pools. Hmm, I know! A nice bungalow and __maybe __a yard where you can sit in the shade ... close to a beach, so that a breeze __can__ cool __the __heated__ skin. And a jug full of mojito. Yes, I like that mental image __very much._

_But I love cruises too. A luxurious cruise ship with all amenities you can think of. A nice suite with a balcony. I like that thought. OH! Even better if we could combine these two! __That would be fantastic.__ I wonder how it would work out._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_PS. I know there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but if you see something big that really bothers you, please let me know. Write a review, or send a private message. Writing my fic in English is a learning process for me as well. _

_And I am looking for a beta reader as well. Please let me know if you are ready for the job. I would really appreciate your effort_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Most Beautiful Girl In The World**

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Another short chapter before things start to get interesting :)_

_I want to express my gratitude to my beta readers **DrinkV0dka** and **Snowstorm Thirteen**. As a person whose first language isn't English, I appreciate your effort._

* * *

><p>It was a warm late summer day so Anna had decided to wear a light summer dress even though she usually preferred jeans. For some reason, she had felt like using high heels with her dress, something she almost never did.<p>

As Anna was walking towards Elsa's room, she noticed Chris talking with another nurse so she called for him.

"Hi, Anna. I think I've never seen you wearing a dress."

"I think you're right. I don't wear dresses too often."

"Did everything go according to your plans yesterday? Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes, we had a lovely time. Thanks for borrowing the key."

"It was nothing. I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Oh, before I forget, here's your key back."

"Thanks. I have to return it soon before someone might notice."

"How did manage to get that key in the first place? I guess you can't just ask to borrow it?"

"We all have our secrets," said Chris and grinned. "Damn, I have to go, but I definitely want to hear more about your night. Maybe we can talk tomorrow during the lunch break?"

"Sure. See you."

"Bye."

_Phew, I am glad I remembered to take that key with me now. I guess Chris needs to give it back soon, or he could run into trouble. Elsa's laptop! Where is it? Oh, I left it in the car. Stupid brain, you should have reminded me._

When she was walking towards the main entrance, she noticed another familiar face. Rachel was standing beside a meal trolley reading a piece of paper.

"Hi, Rachel. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Hi, Anna. No, it's fine. I was just double checking meals and patients' food allergies. But I can do that later."

Then Rachel turned her head and noticed what Anna was wearing. She blinked twice until she said, "Whoa, Anna, you look stunning... and different. It's a good different. I can't believe you're the same person I saw this morning. You could be from the cover of some old beauty magazine. And your hair is just... wow."

Rachel's compliments made Anna blush, but it was true she looked different. This morning she had looked like a rock band girl, and she had worn her hair in two braids. Now she looked like a sweet girl from the 60's with her flower dress and her hair open.

"Thank you, but I think you're overrating me. I just wanted to wear lighter clothes because it was so warm. And these heels... I don't know. I guess I thought they would look good with this dress."

"They certainly look good. I bet you're gonna catch a lot of attention from any guy that sees you."

"Maybe. But they better keep their hands to themselves, or they will suffer the consequences."

Rachel smiled and said, "I guess so. I certainly wouldn't wanna mess around with you. You seem like a person who takes crap from no one."

"Yes, I am. And you or any other woman should be the same. Maybe I could show you some of my favorite self-defense moves one day?" said Anna and briefly imitated Bruce Lee with sound effects.

Rachel giggled, "Stop that, or you are gonna draw totally different kind of attention."

Anna just grinned and said, "Obviously I am not talking about those moves, but easier ones. What do you say?"

"I don't know if I am good with that kind of stuff. Physical education wasn't exactly my favorite subject in school."

"Don't worry. The moves that I am going to teach you are so easy that even a child could learn them. I should probably get going. Elsa is waiting for me, and I have to make a detour and get Elsa's laptop from my car. See you, Rachel."

"See you."

* * *

><p>Anna had picked up Elsa's laptop and she entered Elsa's room. "Hey there, you."<p>

"Oh, hi, Anna."

"I brought your change of clothes."

"Thanks, and speaking of clothes, wow, you look beautiful. Are you wearing high heels?"

"Thank you. And yes, I am. I don't know what came over me because I almost never wear high heels. Or dresses, unless somebody forces me to wear them."

"But that style really suits you. You look like ... some classic movie character from the 60's. Audrey Hepburn in one of her roles, perhaps."

"Oi! You take back that! I am not some muddy-faced Cockney flower girl."

Elsa couldn't help laughing. Anna stared at Elsa with an angry look until she also burst out laughing. When their laughing had subsided, Elsa said, "I didn't mean early movie Eliza Doolittle obviously. You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do. It's funny that Rachel said almost the same thing."

"Rachel?" Elsa was confused who Anna was talking about.

"Oh, I totally forgot you don't know her name. Rachel is the nurse who 'caught' us this morning."

_Did you have say it like that with air quotes, Anna?_

Elsa felt a faint blush entering her cheeks. Fortunately, Anna was looking at another direction when she continued, "I spoke with her when I left the hospital, and your first impression of her was correct. She really is a sweet girl, and she has a lovely smile. Her whole presence just oozes youthfulness and innocence."

"Oh."

"Do you really think I look beautiful in this dress?"

"Yes! And you know what? I think some 60's style hat would look perfect with that dress. We definitely have to buy you one when they let me out of the hospital. Then you could wear your outfit on our holiday trip."

"Elsa! It would probably look stupid and out of place."

"No, it wouldn't if I were to buy a matching outfit too. And I think the citizens of some fashion-oriented city, like Paris, Rome, Milan or Venice, would appreciate vintage style."

"I don't know."

"Trust me. There's a mirror on the wall. Take a look by yourself how fantastic you look if you don't believe me," assured Elsa.

Anna was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself and twisting her body to inspect her from every angle.

Elsa said, "Just picture yourself with that hat and a sunshade walking on the river banks of the Seine."

The mirror was on the opposite side of the room, so Elsa was staring at Anna's half-naked back. She liked her sister's new appearance. Anna wasn't as curvy as Elsa, but that dress and her heels accentuated her hips nicely. And when she moved, her hips swayed in a totally different way. Staring at her sister's hips was almost mesmerizing and Elsa started daydreaming:

She and Anna walking hand in hand on the river banks of the Seine. Anna is wearing a white dress, a black wide-brimmed hat, black-and-white cotton gloves, and oversized black sunglasses. Her reddish brown hair cut so it only reaches her ears. Anna twirls her sunshade while they are walking. It had been a beautiful sunny day, and the sun is slowly staring to set. It is the magic hour of the evening when everything looks slightly golden. She herself is wearing a dark pant suit with a white dress shirt. The top three buttons of her shirt are open to give a better view to her pearl necklace.

Anna releases Elsa's hand and jumps to sit on the railing. Elsa follows her, but she stays standing up. Anna puts down her sunshade and takes off her hat and her gloves. The rays of the setting sun give Anna a light golden halo. When she takes off her sunglasses, her eyes are closed. Then she blinks and opens her eyes staring at Elsa and smiling. Her long eyelashes really bring out her eyes. In fact, they are the most beautiful eyes Elsa has ever seen. From Elsa's angle Anna looks like an angel with her white clothes and the sun behind her back. She looks nothing short of heavenly.

"It really has been a perfect day. Thank you, Elsa," Anna says meaning her every word.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I love spending time with you. I should be thanking you as well."

Anna turns her head to admire the view and says, "This whole place and this view are so romantic right now, I just can't believe it. I wanna close my eyes, enjoy the moment, and never wake up."

Elsa smiles and stares at Anna saying, "I know exactly what you mean. I definitely don't want to wake up now."

Anna smiles as well and turns to face Elsa smiling mischievously, as if knowing that Elsa wasn't just talking about beautiful scenery. They share a very long and meaningful gaze. While they stare at each other, Anna says, "Elsa?" her voice full of love and temptation.

"Yes, Anna?" answers Elsa her voice equaling Anna's tone of voice.

"I was thinking about..."

"Thinking about what, Anna?"

"And I know it is totally crazy and..."

"What is totally crazy, Anna?"

"I know it's against the rules, but..."

"What is against the rules, Anna?"

They both started moving their faces closer to each other when they were quoting these lines that could be from some screenplay.

"I was just wondering if we could share..."

"Share what, Anna?

"Just..."

"Just?"

"One..."

"One?"

"Little..."

"Little?"

Elsa was staring at Anna's luscious lips. They were only a couple of inches away from her mouth. Anna had already closed her eyes. Elsa wanted to kiss those lips so badly. In fact, with this girl before her – the most beautiful girl in the world – her sister, she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

"Ki-"

_NOOOOOOOO!_

As if struck by a lightning, Elsa swiftly moved her head to the side and pushed this disturbing image away from her mind. She must have said something aloud because Anna turned around and asked, "Did you say something?"

Elsa thought it would be better if she didn't have to witness any visual cues from her daydream, so she said, "Forget the hat thing. It's stupid."

Anna was taken aback by Elsa's sudden change of mind. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I changed my mind."

Anna started getting irritated so she huffed to Elsa, "Too bad, because I started liking the idea."

"It's a stupid idea."

Anna was angry and shouted, "No, it's not a stupid idea, you're stupid!"

Smiling Rachel just came in carrying a meal tray. Then she noticed an electric atmosphere in the room and said, "Um, is this a bad time? I can come back later."

Elsa shouted "NO!"  
>Simultaneously, Anna yelled "YES!"<p>

Rachel froze and didn't know what to do or say until Anna approached her and said gently, "I'm sorry, Rachel. This isn't your fault. Just leave the tray here and I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and Anna guided her out of the door.

Anna took Elsa's meal tray and dropped it on the bedside table. The dessert jello jumped upwards but landed in its cup. Fortunately, other foods and drinks were sealed or wrapped so they didn't spill. Still aggravated from their fight, Anna snapped to Elsa, "See what you did, you scared poor Rachel."

"That Rachel girl..." Elsa started.

"What about her?" Anna huffed. She unwrapped the tinfoil of Elsa's meal and took the fork in her right hand.

"She smiles a lot... and gets confused easily."

"So? Is it against the law?" Feeling irritated, Anna clenched her right fist. The fork in her hand didn't look like a utensil anymore. It looked like a lethal weapon.

"No, it's... funny and..."

Elsa didn't seem to finish her sentence so Anna didn't wait for it. She unclenched her fist, took a better grip of the fork – more suitable for eating or feeding – and said harshly, "Open your mouth now. Let's get this over with."

The rest of their dinner went with neither of them speaking a single word.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, no! The first fight between our favorite sisters and uncomfortable silence._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Awkward situations**

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Don't you just hate interruptions? ;D_

_Warning: lots of cursing and light sexual content_

_Once again, thank you for following me/my story, adding me/my story as your favorite, and leaving reviews._

_And m__y beta reader __**DrinkV0dka**__, thank you for your effort._

* * *

><p>When Elsa's dinner was over, Anna had turned on the TV. Now she sat on the couch, with her back turned to Elsa.<p>

_I have to end this stupid fight between us. It was my fault all along. I can't take it out on Anna just cause I have too vivid imagination._

"Anna, could you turn down the TV?"

Anna disregarded Elsa's request as she was still mad at her. In fact, she picked up the remote and increased the volume.

"Please, Anna, could you turn down the TV? I want to apologize."

At first, it seemed as if Anna would keep ignoring Elsa, but then Anna muted the TV and turned to face Elsa.

"Look, Anna, I am sorry. Of course you can wear what you want. I don't know what came over me. But it doesn't change the fact that you looked beautiful."

At first Anna's face was emotionless but then her expression turned into a sad one.

"I'm sorry too, Elsa. I can't blame you entirely for our fight. My own behavior was slightly juvenile. It is silly that we fought over something so trivial."

"How about a hug?" suggested Elsa.

Anna smiled and walked to Elsa's bed to wrap her arms around Elsa. "Yeah. Let's not fight anymore."

Her sister in Elsa's arms was the best feeling in the world. "I agree," said Elsa and nuzzled against Anna neck. Then she continued, "Maybe we should do something more pleasant now. What do you say, if we open my laptop and see where we could travel on our holiday trip?"

"Ooh, I like that idea," Anna replied and took Elsa's laptop from her bag. "Actually, I was thinking about that earlier today, and I have some suggestions."

Elsa was surprised that Anna had already thought about their holiday trip.

"OK, let's hear your suggestions then."

"I was thinking if we could have a nice bungalow next to a beach. Or a cruise. Or both."

"Hmm, okay. They both sound nice but I think we need some concrete examples."

"Yeah. I could see some travel website and try to look for possible candidates. But first I need your password for the laptop."

"OK. But no snooping. I have important work-related files there as well."

"What do you think I am, NSA? I am your sister and we live together. I think you can trust me by now."

"You are right, of course I can trust you. Come closer. I don't want that anyone else accidentally hears the password."

Anna went beside Elsa's bed and leaned forward. Elsa whispered, "The password is 'SoWhOvThRa'."

"Okay, let's see what kind of choices we can find. By the way, when you mentioned cities like Paris, Rome, Milan and Venice before, the idea of a city break isn't too bad either."

When Anna mentioned Paris, Elsa started breathing faster until she was able to push away the mental image of her daydream. She didn't want to anger Anna again so she replied diplomatically, "Maybe. But I liked your earlier suggestion more."

"Really? I prefer that one too, to be honest."

Elsa watched over her sister's shoulder when Anna was half-sitting half-lying on the couch. Anna had found one website that has a cruise search engine.

"It seems they have cruise packages to... Europe, maybe we try Europe later... Asia, that's one possible option... the Caribbean, intriguing... and Pacific Islands. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!"

_I have to admit that I would have made the same choice as well._

"That certainly sounds nice. What kind of packages do they offer?"

"Just wait a second and I'll do a search for Pacific Islands only. OK, there's extra information about these cruises."

Anna turned to face Elsa and said, "But you don't see anything from there. I'll come sit next to you so we can look these together."

After what had happened last night and today, Elsa tensed up when Anna sat next to her.

When they were sitting next to each other, Anna continued, "That's so much better. Look, there's Hawaii, French Polynesia, The Cook Islands, Fiji, Vanuatu. Wow, so many wonderful choices."

"Try French Polynesia. If I remember correctly, one of my colleagues praised the climate and the nature of those islands."

"OK. Let's see what kind of a place is Bora Bora, for example. Oh, whoa! So breathtaking. Can we travel there, please?"

When Elsa turned her head, she was looking at Anna's puppy dog eyes. Elsa couldn't help smiling when she answered, "Sure, that place looks amazing. Could you find us a nice apartment where we can stay?"

"Of course," replied Anna and started looking through different accommodation options enthusiastically. "This one looks amazing... so does that one... they all look amazing. So many options. Oh, how about this one? It's perfect. Look, Elsa!"

Elsa watched as Anna browsed through all the images. "It certainly looks wonderful."

"Yeah, I can almost picture us there already."

"What does the text say? Does it have any important information?"

"Let's see... oops, that apartment is for honeymooners only, ahaha. But it looked wonderful though, that's a shame. "

While Anna continued looking for their dream bungalow, Elsa watched Anna as her facial expressions changed from frowning to happiness. Although Elsa had tried not to do it, her eyes didn't obey her commands, and she ended up glancing at Anna's fairly open cleavage. Anna's work uniform was quite modest compared to this thin summer dress, which left much less to the imagination and revealed much more skin.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Elsa quickly looked away from Anna's cleavage. Her doctor came in and explained they wanted to perform some precautionary tests. Just to make sure that her brain was not damaged in any way.

"How long is it going to take, all of these tests?" Elsa asked.

"Probably one hour, maybe two."

"OK. Anna, are you going to wait here?"

"Yeah, I can continue what I was just doing. I hope these tests don't reveal anything bad," said slightly worried Anna.

"Don't worry, miss. I am almost certain everything is perfectly fine. In her case, I would be surprised if something was wrong. Her situation might have been much worse without a biking helmet."

"Thank you, Dr. Morse. See you later, Elsa."

"See you."

* * *

><p>Anna had found dozens of great bungalows. Unfortunately, the nicest ones were reserved for honeymooners. But the rest were good too. Almost too good, because it made choosing the right one difficult. Then Anna remembered something.<p>

_Oh, I think I have heard about this website where travelers can send reviews. I hope I can remember its address._

She pressed the first three letters she could remember. Then web browser's autocomplete from history feature activated, but Anna didn't notice it. She was tapping her finger very gently on the keyboard when she tried to remember the whole address. Accidentally, she tapped too hard over Enter button. When the page refreshed, it caught her attention. Anna was surprised by the content of the page.

_HOTLESBIANNURSES .COM!_

_What on earth... oh, I must have pressed Enter accidentally. Which means..._

Anna realized and gasped. "Oh my, oh my, o my!"

_This page is from web browser's history! Elsa! I never knew you were into that kind of stuff_, thought Anna and smiled wickedly.

They never talked about their sex life, and maybe it was better that way. She didn't know whether Elsa had dated anyone, male or female, or if she was asexual. Anna didn't think about her own sexuality that much but she had to admit that there were many attractive persons amongst the hospital staff, male and female.

_This video looks interesting, let's have a look._

The video started playing and it showed a simplified hospital room setting where one blonde patient was lying on her hospital bed under the covers. Her arm and her leg were in casts. Then a big-titted brunette nurse came in wearing a very revealing uniform. She wanted to check patient's bandage on her torso.

_And it turns out that the patient has forgotten to wear her shirt and her bra. Quelle surprise!_

Even though Anna commented the plot of the porn video sarcastically, she started getting slightly turned on. Before she even noticed it, she started rubbing her sex through her panties. Now the nurse had removed her uniform and bra and was wearing only her high heels, her garter belt, and her cap.

Anna was rubbing herself harder than before, but she needed skin to skin contact. So she lifted the hem of her dress and slid her hand inside her panties. The nurse on the video had started licking and sucking breasts of the blonde patient.

Anna's right hand was moving up and down, and her middle finger was sliding between her folds. She was breathing heavily.

The nurse on the video had placed herself between the legs of the patient, ready to give her oral sex.

Anna had become careless when she was close to her climax. So when she heard footsteps that slowed and stopped behind the door, she panicked really hard.

_Shit. They shouldn't be here so soon._

She thought her heart must be beating a mile a minute. And the video was still playing on Elsa's computer. The nurse had found her "toys", and she was about to enter the patient with her strap-on. Anna's right hand was wet from her juices, so she had to use her weaker hand to operate the touchpad. To make matters worse, the video was playing in full screen mode.

_ESC and close tab. C'mon, c'mon, hurry!_

She clicked the cross symbol of the window tab, but nothing happened... until the color of the browser window became light gray and the text "_Mozilla Firefox is not responding_" appeared. Unfortunately, the faint sound of the video could be still heard.

_You fucking piece of shit Firefox, not now! Close it, now!_

Finally the browser window became activate and the tab closed. Anna was sweating pretty badly at this point, but now she could afford to let out a huge sigh.

Then the sound of footsteps started moving away from the door until it vanished completely.

Anna was shaken after her panic, but now she had time to make a situation analysis.

_Shit! My panties are soaked and they definitely give away certain kind of smell. I must have been out of my mind when I started masturbating here. Oh, fuck!_

Then she remembered the clean clothes she had brought for Elsa. Her sister wouldn't notice one pair of missing panties when she didn't know how many Anna had brought her in the first place.

So Anna lowered her wet panties to the floor and was about to pick up a clean pair when she heard footsteps and voices of two persons quickly approaching her room. And one of those voices was undeniably Elsa.

_Fuck! This is not a drill anyone, this is the real deal!_

Anna was in a tough position because the bag of clean clothes was right next to the door, and she was standing in the middle of the room, a few yards away from the bag. And her wet panties were lying on the floor, just in front the couch, a few feet behind her. She heard the footsteps stopping behind the door.

Anna didn't know how her brain managed to compute all the different scenarios and their outcomes, but she did the only reasonable action: she kicked her panties under the couch, made a huge leap inside the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Elsa and her doctor came in when she was locking the bathroom door.

She had hurt her elbow and her knee when she had jumped inside the bathroom. Also, she wasn't wearing her panties, but at least she didn't have to die of embarrassment. It would have been hard to explain, if someone had seen her wet panties on the floor.

_Congratulations, even though you didn't get caught mid-action without your panties, this must be __a __new record for the most embarrassing situation you have ever been. You must be truly proud of yourself_, Anna though sarcastically while she hung her head in shame.

* * *

><p>Anna had wiped her lower lips dry. She really hoped her exposed private parts didn't give away any kind of smell anymore. The doctor had just finished explaining something to Elsa and left the room.<p>

"Anna, are you there, in the bathroom?"

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before she came out of the bathroom. "Yeah, that's me. I'm confused. Why are you here already? I thought your tests would take at least an hour."

"There was a double booking in the system. They didn't know how it was possible, but yeah, that's what happened. So, they scheduled some of those tests for tomorrow."

"I see."

Anna took a quick glance at couch.

_Shit, there's not much room under the couch. How am I able to get my panties from there? I just can't put my hand under the couch and pull the panties out without Elsa noticing me._

"Anna, did you find it?"

"What?" Anna was confused.

_Surely Elsa isn't talking about my panties, right?_

"A nice bungalow for us, remember? That was what you were doing when I had to leave the room," Elsa explained slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"Oh... right... yeah. No, there were too many good options. I couldn't choose which one is the best for us."

"Maybe we can decide it together. Would you like to show your favorites to me?"

_Think, brain, think! I really don't want to sit next to Elsa right now._

But she couldn't think of any good reasons to deny that wouldn't have looked completely irrational.

_Gee, thanks for betraying me when I needed you most, brain!_

Anna slowly picked up the computer and moved next to Elsa's bed. She placed herself on the foot of the bed. Her one foot was still on the floor.

"OK. Here's this one I like but-"

"Could you move a little bit closer? I can't see anything from here."

"Maybe you just need glasses?" said Anna trying to be funny, teasing Elsa unconsciously.

"Are you saying that I'm so old that I need glasses?" Elsa said not feeling amused by Anna's comment.

"You said it, not me."

"Nonsense. My vision is perfectly fine if you could move a bit closer so that I don't need superhuman vision abilities."

Anna knew her stalling wouldn't work for long, so she placed herself next to Elsa against her own will. She took extra care not to lift the hem of her dress too much. Last time her hem had barely covered her panties. She didn't give it a second though last time because there was no chance that Elsa would have ogled her panties.

_I really hope she can't smell my private parts. I can't even imagine what would happen then._

When they were sitting side by side, Anna was really tensed up when she continued showing her favorite bungalow candidates to Elsa. They looked three candidates until Elsa said, "Anna, are you OK?"

_Oh, shit, did she find out?_

"Um... uh... ooo... why do you ask something like that?"

"Your face is almost red. And you sound a bit tensed up." Then Elsa seemed to realize something. "Oh, I know what's going on." She looked at Anna looking slightly disappointed.

_Shit shit shit! If there's an appropriate time to fake your own heart attack, I think it could be now._

"Elsa. I'm sorry, I-"

"You still have a hangover."

This totally took Anna by surprise and she looked at Elsa with her mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have drunk so many beers last night," said Elsa taking a tone of voice that vaguely reminded Anna of her late mother.

"Oo... yes! That's the reason totally. You are absolutely right. Haha," said Anna sounding a little bit too loud and enthusiastic, barely able to hide her relief.

She continued with much more balanced tone, sounding tired, "You are right. I'm still feeling a bit under the weather." Anna tried to look tired and sick but on the inside she was dancing. She was off the hook now.

"Then you should go home and rest. Don't worry about me or this holiday trip. We can continue planning our perfect holiday later."

"Thanks, Elsa. I guess I'll do as you suggested. I'll see you tomorrow," said Anna and stepped quickly off of the bed.

"Could you take my laptop with you? I don't want anyone to steal it."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Anna was so relieved that she didn't remember her missing panties until she was in the corridor. She felt a light draft of the air conditioner against her lower end. It would have been a pleasurable sensation otherwise, but now it was a painful reminder what she was missing. But there was nothing she could do. She couldn't just go back and pick up her panties casually.

_I hope cleaners don't find them, or if they do, they just toss them into garbage like it's no big deal. And I really hope Elsa is not in her room when they do it._

She wanted to hurry to her car, but that would have been too risky.

_Just tread carefully, keeping your legs tightly together. Don't let anyone see under your hem._

When Anna could see the main entrance, she let out a sigh.

"Anna?"

_Shit!_

"Can I bother you a second?"

"Rachel! I am kind of in a hurry here, so-"

"It only takes a couple of seconds," said Rachel and unexpectedly grabbed Anna's outer shoulder with her hand in order to keep her in place. Then she straightened her other arm and raised it slightly. When her phone was in the perfect position, she looked up and said, "Say cheese."

Just a moment before Rachel took a picture, a sudden breeze came from the main entrance and threatened to lift Anna's dress. If there had been time, she would have panicked, but she just crouched quickly and hold her dress tightly against her skin. Simultaneously, she heard a shutter click from Rachel's phone. Fortunately, the breeze died and passed by without causing further harm. One famous scene from Billy Wilder's The Seven Year Itch had flashed before her eyes.

Anna sighed with relief. It was not the time for her public humiliation yet. Rachel had only noticed Anna crouching without seeing any details because her face had pointed to the camera of her phone.

"Aw, you moved just when I took a picture. Maybe we should take another one just in case?"

"I am sorry, Rachel, but I really need to go. We can take that picture tomorrow. Bye," said Anna as she scurried awkwardly towards the main entrance keeping her knees close to each other.

"Bye..." replied Rachel confusedly as she watched Anna's weird walking style.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, boy. Anna really got herself into trouble here, didn't she?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What was left behind**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Warning: Once again, some NSFW parts in this chapter. But don't worry, this isn't turning into a smut fic completely (at least not yet ^^)_

_I was happy to hear that you enjoyed reading the last chapter. At first I thought Anna's actions may seem slightly OOC, but then again it is not entirely impossible to get caught up in the moment and do something against your better judgment. Especially when Anna listens her feelings much more than Elsa and makes quick decisions._

_Thanks to my beta reader _**Snowstorm Thirteen**_, I appreciate your effort._

_Comment feedback section:_

_Guest: You asked if that certain web site was familiar to Elsa, or if it was from some pop-up page. I can confirm that the infamous web site was indeed familiar to Elsa, and she had enjoyed watching some of their videos._

* * *

><p>Elsa was watching the TV to pass the time. Some hospital series was on, and she clearly remembered Anna's comments about hospital series, which made her smile. A light evening meal would be served in thirty minutes. A cleaning lady had just started cleaning her room. Elsa hadn't paid much attention to her after they had exchanged pleasantries.<p>

"It never surprises me what people can leave behind," the cleaning lady muttered to herself.

Elsa had been watching the TV, so she hadn't paid attention to her words. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just some used panties I found under the couch," she said and was about to throw them into her garbage bag.

"Wait! Let me see those."

The cleaning lady gave her a strange look but obeyed her wishes and showed her the panties she had found.

It was a surprise what the cleaning lady was holding at the end of her sweeper.

_Those are Anna's panties!_

"Oh, those are my sister's panties! She must have lost those when she was visiting me last night. Could you leave them... on the chair? I'll make sure she gets those when she visits me again."

The cleaning lady looked like she had something to say, but in the end she didn't say anything and finished her job without speaking another word. Elsa thought it was strange but she decided to forget it. She thanked her when she had finished her job.

Elsa remembered she had a small plastic bag in her drawer, so she searched for it. It should be big enough to hold Anna's panties for a while. She would give them back to Anna the next time she saw her.

As Elsa crouched to pick up the panties, she noticed two things. One, Anna's panties were damp. Two, they gave away a familiar smell. Elsa had had enough wet dreams in her life to know how panties smelled after an arousing dream.

_Anna! But how and when?_

Elsa tried to remember the last time Anna had been in her room alone.

_It must have been today when I wasn't in my room because of those tests. But those panties don't tell me if she was with someone or if she had performed solo activities._

_Oh, my! Anna, you naughty girl_, thought Elsa with a smile on her face as she shook her head disapprovingly.

Her sister's sexual life was a subject she didn't want to know about, but the thought that she had discovered her sister's dirty secret amused her a great deal.

She used her only free hand to put the panties into the plastic bag. Then she walked to the bathroom to wash her hand. Without thinking about it, she sniffed her hand. The smell of Anna's juices caused a tingling feeling between her thighs. Elsa really didn't need a new dose of provocation, but the logical part of her brain hadn't been very cooperative recently. This whole thing was a mistake and she knew it.

_Oh god. I can't believe I just did that. Shit!_

* * *

><p>Anna was preparing herself for bed. She had got through this day almost unscathed. Only her panties were missing, but it was basically nothing because nobody had noticed it.<p>

_And compared to things that could have happened... that's something I don't want to think about. Thank god my private parts are still private. If I had accidentally flashed when Rachel took a photo, I would have died of embarrassment. And Rachel... I can't even imagine what she would have thought about me after that._

_Those certainly weren't my greatest moments._

Anna took off all of her clothes except her knickers. She usually wore a t-shirt or a top in bed, but it was so warm tonight that she preferred sleeping topless. When she was under the covers, she couldn't help thinking about the infamous video. It had almost cost her the biggest embarrassment of her life. It was better to forget it and never think about it ever again.

But it was in vain. She had been lying and turning on her bed for ninety minutes without sleep, and her mind returned to that video over and over again. And what was even worse, there was a tiny voice in her head asking for a sexual release. She had been interrupted earlier today when she had been close.

After opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling for a while, Anna sighed in frustration and took her own laptop to the bed. She entered the URL address she had learned earlier today. When she found the video she was looking for, she clicked play. The already familiar lesbian nurse porn video started playing.

When the nurse in the video started performing sexual acts to the patient, Anna put the laptop next to her and started caressing her bare breasts. After a while she remembered something. She didn't want sticky pants or sheets, so she took a large towel and placed it on the bed. Then she took off her panties and lay on the towel.

_Elsa isn't home, so I don't have to watch my moans this time. That's certainly a relief._

Anna's one hand was caressing her breasts while her other hand started rubbing her sex. Her palm rubbed against her lower lips and her nub. But the contact with her outer sex organs was not enough after a while, so she dipped two fingers inside her wet cave. When the nurse in the video had found her strap-on, Anna decided to use her toys as well.

The bottom drawer of her bedside table had all kinds of miscellaneous stuff. But Anna was looking for a normal looking cartoon box, which contained her sex toys. She chose a vibrator that had an extra nub to stimulate clitoris. She turned on the toy and put it in place.

Waves of sweet sensation rushed over her. Whenever she used her electric toys, she always came quite fast. Her nipples were rock-hard when she took them between her fingertips. A gentle massage caused her to breathe rapidly. It wouldn't be too long until she would get her release. She pushed her legs together, allowed the vibrator to run on its own in her pussy, and used her free hand to rub her clit. It didn't take long until her ears started humming and her back arched when she uttered unmistakable sounds of sexual release. She didn't hold back the volume of her moans this time.

The stress, which had been mainly her own doing, melted away completely when her body started to relax after the climax. She was so relaxed that she nearly nodded off. When she had closed her laptop and washed her private parts, Anna had no troubles falling to sleep. Orgasms really were the best sleeping medicine.

* * *

><p>Anna had had a fairly easy and quick shift the next day, so when Rachel came to ask for her assistance, she was free to guide her.<p>

_She is a bit shy and some parts of the job confuse her, but there's nothing wrong with her work moral. After a few weeks of experience she is going to do great._

"Thank you so much, Anna. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Nonsense. When you get a bit more experience, you'll do fine."

"Well, I am grateful to you anyway. It's like you are my senpai, and I am your humble student."

"Senpai?" said Anna. She couldn't help smiling at Rachel's words. "Do you follow Japanese popular culture by any chance?"

"Um... I watch anime series and read manga," answered Rachel and blushed. She didn't know what Anna thought about animated series or manga. Some people thought they were nerdy or childish.

"That's cool and nothing to be embarrassed about. I have watched some anime series as well, which have been shown on western channels. Maybe we can compare notes later. But this 'senpai' has to go now. I'll -"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I buy you lunch today? It's just my way of saying thank you for your time and effort."

"I'll have my own lunch with me today, but maybe some other day you can buy me lunch. But I don't mind eating my lunch with you."

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

><p>"How is my favorite patient today?" Anna asked when she entered Elsa's room.<p>

"I bet you say that to all of your patients", Elsa said bluntly.

Anna pondered Elsa's question, or at least pretended to ponder. She made a clichéd expression and put her forefinger on her cheek while puckering her lips and stared upwards.

"Well... I might say so, but you are definitely my favorite sister", Anna answered smiling.

Elsa stared at Anna showing her 'are you kidding me?' face and said very matter-of-factly, "I am your only sister, remember?"

Anna pouted saying, "They are not mutually exclusive, you know."

But then she started smiling and said, "Even though you are my only sister, you still are my favorite one." To accentuate her words, Anna touched Elsa's nose lightly.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Gee, that's a nice way to treat your sister who just complimented you," pouted Anna showing a mock angry face to Elsa.

"Thanks, I guess. You are my favorite sister as well," admitted Elsa finally surrendering to her sister's weird logic and teasing.

"Thank you," answered Anna smiling like a cat who just finished drinking a teacup of milk and kissed Elsa's forehead.

Then Anna remembered what she had left behind when she had been in Elsa's room last time. She covertly moved closer to the couch and dropped her pen. When she was picking up her pen, she swept under the couch with her hand.

_Nothing. Crap! It is probably somewhere where I can't reach it._

Elsa had noticed Anna's not-so-covertly act and considered whether or not tell Anna that the cleaning lady had found her panties. She decided against it. It was funny seeing Anna squirming with embarrassment. Usually it was the other way round.

"Are you looking for something?"

_Shit! She noticed me._

"It was just something I lost since I slept here. It must have fallen off from my backpack. It's not a big deal."

"If you told me what it is, I could look for it by myself."

"No, no, no, you don't have to do that. It was nothing of importance, and it can be easily replaced," said Anna and felt a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "Just forget the whole thing. I can buy a new one."

"If you say so. But I could have looked for it," said Elsa and smiled inwardly.

"No, you really don't have to."

Even though Anna liked spending time with Elsa, she decided to cut short this uncomfortable situation, "I gotta go. Do you need anything right now?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And I'm fine. See you later, Anna."

"OK. See you soon", said Anna and waved to Elsa when she left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Phew<em>, Anna thought when she had left Elsa's room. For the second time since Elsa had been hospitalized, she was happy to get away from Elsa. Of course, this had nothing to do with Elsa, it was because of her stupid acts yesterday.

Meanwhile Chris had noticed Anna and called for her.

"Hey, Anna. You finished your work shift earlier than usual?"

"Yeah, it was a really easy shift this time."

"Can I ask you to join me for lunch? It's been ages since we had a nice chat."

"Um... I kind of promised to eat my lunch with Rachel. Have you met her? But if you can start your lunch now, I'll chat with you first and keep my promise for Rachel."

"Hmm… okay, I can do that. I don't think I've met her. Maybe you can introduce us?"

"I think you're going to like her. She is such a nice girl. It is funny that she almost seemed like an old friend when we met for the first time. I told her about Elsa and my worries when she was hospitalized. I usually don't tell strangers my personal matters when I meet them for the first time, but she is somehow different from my other friends."

"I'll take your word for it. You certainly have good taste when it comes to friends. I mean, c'mon, you have me as one of your friends," Chris said and pointed her both thumbs towards his chest. "And I am awesome."

"Oh, pretentious much, aren't you?" said smiling Anna and hit his arm playfully. Chris just laughed in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Affections**

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_Elsa does Rear Window, only a zoom camera is missing :)_

_Thanks to my awesome beta, **Snowstorm Thirteen**_.

* * *

><p>Elsa's legs felt better today, so she decided to take a short walk. In fact, she should have stretched them earlier. She didn't want to spend all her time in the hospital bedridden. There was a joined lobby and cafeteria area a couple of corridors away, so she decided to walk there. Her legs weren't exactly shaky or anything like that, they just hurt after her accident.<p>

Anna had told her about the televisions and newspapers in the lobby. Elsa thought she might be able to read newspapers with her left hand if she could use a table for reading.

When she reached the lobby, some comedy show was showing on TV. She watched it for a while, but it was too juvenile for her sense of humor. When she watched her surroundings more closely, she noticed Anna and some male nurse sitting in the dining area near the cafeteria.

At first she thought she should greet them, but she decided against it. They laughed and it looked like they were having a good time. The man was eating his lunch. Anna didn't eat anything. Elsa thought he may be Anna's friend Chris, whom Anna had mentioned a couple of times. He certainly was Anna's close friend because their body language was open and relaxed. They didn't shun physical contact.

_I guess that's something that good friends do._

Elsa still didn't like it. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Then Anna turned her head to look at her direction. Elsa ducked her head and quickly looked the other way. She didn't know why she did that, but she didn't want Anna to notice her. She tried to hide behind a tall patient next to her.

_I am sitting too close to them. I should go somewhere else._

In fact, her weird behavior had gathered unwanted attention, so Elsa was eager to move somewhere else.

She waited till Anna and her friend were immersed in their conservation before she started walking out of the area. She stopped when she was around the corner, but it wasn't a good place to spy on them.

_Am I really spying on my own sister? No, I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her._

She saw people sitting one floor above her. It looked like a dining area for another cafeteria. Elsa took an elevator and moved to the other floor. She bought a box of juice before she sat down. She didn't want to gather unwanted attention this time. It was a perfect spot to keep an eye on people one floor below without being noticed.

_Now the male nurse is telling some interesting story, I guess. At least Anna is sitting closer to him and listening carefully._

When he finished his story, Anna laughed and patted his chin a couple of times.

Elsa couldn't hide her unsettling reaction when she saw Anna acting like that. The rational part of her brain said it was nothing but a friendly gesture. But the other part of brain, which had been dominant lately, sent murkier thoughts to her mind. Then the man looked at his watch and finished his lunch in a hurry. Anna looked like she had to be somewhere else and left the table after saying a couple of words to him.

When the man left the table, Elsa was about to stand up and leave too, but then she noticed Anna walking back to the dining area holding a small bag, a lunch bag perhaps. A young girl was with her. Elsa remembered this girl. She had called her and Anna lovebirds. That thought still brought a faint blush on Elsa's cheeks.

_Rachel! That was the name of this girl,_ Elsa recalled. _Looks like they are having their lunch together._

* * *

><p>"What are you having for lunch today?" asked Rachel.<p>

"This is just something I bought on my way to work: meat burritos and a Caesar salad."

"Are they any good, those burritos?"

"They are delicious. I often buy these on my way to work. I can give you the name of the shop that sells these, so you can try by yourself sometime. Or if you want, I can give you a bite now."

"No, you don't have to do that. It's your lunch and I have my own and–"

"C'mon, it's really good. Here, taste it and tell me your opinion," Anna insisted and broke a small piece of burrito. Then she took it near the Rachel's mouth so that she was able to grab it with her teeth.

"Hank hu."

"You're welcome. So, do you like it?"

Rachel chewed the piece and said finally, "It's delicious." Her surprise could be seen from her face.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes," she said but then her face dropped, "The rest of my lunch tastes plain after this."

"Do you want another bite? In fact, you can have several if you want. My lunch is more than enough for one."

"Thanks, Anna, but I can't waste the lunch I just bought. My mom always tells me you should never waste your food."

"In that case I won't defy your mom. You should always respect your mother."

Rachel grabbed Anna's hand on the other side of the table and said before Anna had managed to do anything, "Wait! On the other hand, mothers don't need to know everything."

To emphasize her words, she smiled mischievously and pushed her lunch aside. "And sometimes a small rebellious act is refreshing." Then Rachel slightly opened her mouth and gave a signal with her eyebrows to Anna.

Anna grinned, broke another piece from her burrito, and moved her hand towards Rachel's mouth. Rachel gazed at Anna with a mischievous smile and tried to nibble Anna's finger in a playful manner, which earned a short giggle from the redhead when she pulled her hand back momentarily. Then Rachel moved her head forward to take the piece from Anna's hand. Two women smiled at each other like members of some conspiracy group.

"Careful! Now you have some sauce on your face. It looks like a small patch of red beard under your lip," Anna said and smiled.

"Where?" asked Rachel and tried to wipe it off. "Did it come off?"

"No. Let me get that for you."

Anna used her forefinger to wipe off the sauce. Then she took it in her mouth saying, "Mmm, delicious," as she closed her eyes.

Rachel gulped and blushed when she saw Anna's gesture.

* * *

><p>Elsa had seen all of this from the upper floor. At first, the lunch between her sister and Rachel had seemed fairly normal. It looked like they were good friends. At least, their body language suggested that. But something had changed after Anna had fed that piece of food to Rachel. After that point their interaction looked incredibly flirty. And the last part, it was almost indecent.<p>

She and Anna had been pretty close, and they were not afraid of tender touches, hugs, and things like that, but those flirty looks between Anna and this Rachel girl had been something else.

_I almost regret I liked her when I saw her for the first time. She looked so nice and innocent __then__. But now this young seductress ha__s__ laid her filthy paws on my Anna._

Elsa would have liked to continue spying on Anna and Rachel, but the scene she had witnessed had made her stomach turn, literally, so she reluctantly started walking towards her room.

* * *

><p>"Did you know Elsa still has an old Nokia phone?" Anna asked.<p>

"Wow, really?"

"It doesn't even have a touch screen. And although it has some smart phone features, it is still a pretty basic model."

"I can't believe there are still people who don't use smart phones," said Rachel. "Why hasn't she bought a newer model?"

"I've asked her about it several times. And sometimes I even teased her about her phone, but she says her phone has worked for ten years and she's fine with it. She doesn't need new fancy features, or at least that's what she says. But she is willing to buy a new phone if the old one breaks. It is weird, but it makes sense on the other hand, I think."

"Does she have other peculiarities, by any chance?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there is. Sometimes she is very considerate towards me, chivalrous even. I keep reminding her that it's the 21st century, I don't need my own personal hero or heroine. But she just shrugs her shoulders and says that good manners cost nothing. It is irritating and adorable at the same time. The way she smiles reminds me of my mother at times. But she's my big sister after all, so I guess I can understand why she acts like that. But that doesn't stop her from berating me for my behavior if necessary. Well, some of my antics can be quite childish to be honest."

"It sounds like she is a wonderful person who loves you very much," commented Rachel.

Anna realized her eyes have not been focused on anything particular when she had told Rachel about Elsa. She returned her attention to Rachel and replied, "Yeah. And I love her just as much."

"I would love to know about your childhood. How were you as a child?"

"Well, I was a little rascal, you could say. I often convinced Elsa to follow my daring plans even though she was hesitant at first. But on the other hand, she managed to talk me out of doing the craziest things. I remember one time we were stealing apples from a garden near us. It must've been when I was still under school age. I lost my balance and fell from the tree, landing on Elsa. She hurt her arm. Our parents gave me a stern lecture afterward. I was ashamed when I thought what Elsa had to suffer because of me. But I was very grateful to her because she had caught me from falling to the ground. For a long time, I was extra nice to her and obeyed her every wish.

"Yeah, you could say my childhood memories are mainly pleasant. But I have one memory which wasn't too pleasant," Anna continued and looked a bit sad and thoughtful.

"Um, you don't have to tell me about it if it is too unpleasant a memory," Rachel said worrying that they had wandered to a forbidden territory.

The sadness in Anna's voice vanished when she turned to look at Rachel and said, "No, it's okay. I don't mind telling it to you.

"It happened when Elsa was just over ten years old. She had been more silent than usual, and at first we thought it was nothing out of ordinary. Then she became withdrawn and spent long periods of time in her room. Even I wasn't allowed to enter.

"Our parents finally sought medical aid when she just wanted to sleep in her room all day barely eating anything. Later we found out that a bad case of bullying in school had triggered Elsa's behavior. I was worried, of course, even though I didn't understand too well what was happening. Elsa spent a couple of weeks in a psychiatric ward for children until she was allowed to come home. She also started seeing a psychiatrist regularly. I was really sad because I couldn't see my best friend for several weeks.

"Fortunately, those sessions helped Elsa, and she slowly became the same old Elsa I had known. I am surely glad that it was a one-time thing for Elsa and it had never happened since. You can't imagine how happy I was when she came back home.

"When I saw her stepping out of the car with our dad, I ran to the front door and nearly tackled her to the ground. I hugged her like my life had depended on it and wet her shirt with my tears. I felt like I wouldn't have wanted to let her go. It was Elsa who finally ended our hug and wiped away my tears with her hands. Then she smiled, looked at me, and said 'I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shut you and everybody else out completely. I promise I won't ever do it again. Are we still best friends?' I can still remember her words like it was yesterday."

That memory still caused some sentimental feelings in Anna.

"You and Elsa have such a close and loving relationship that I almost envy you," Rachel sniffed.

When Anna heard that, she looked at Rachel's direction and took her hand in hers. "I know it may have been a sappy story, but it's hardly anything to cry about."

"I know. But I just can't help it," said Rachel and couldn't help sniffing.

"Do you usually cry when you watch sentimental movies?"

"I do, a lot. I am a sobbing pile of goo. You wouldn't wanna see me then."

"But now I definitely want to watch some movie with you."

"No, you wouldn't! I would be embarrassed to death if you were see me like that."

"But I just saw you a moment ago. How bad it would be?"

"It's bad, really bad! Can we change the subject, please?" the younger girl was practically begging.

Anna was slightly shamed because she may have teased Rachel a bit too much – once again.

"OK. Tell me about your family for a change. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I do have two stepsisters and a stepbrother from my mother's earlier marriage. I am the youngest one, and my siblings are much older than me. We really didn't have too much in common when I was young. They were doing their things, and I was a silly baby. Of course, they were nice to me and played with me at times, but I wished our relationship could have been closer."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. For me it is hard to imagine any other kind of relationship than what we have with Elsa."

"Yeah, your relationship with Elsa is really something special," said Rachel looking a bit sad. Then she took Anna's both hands in hers and said looking directly at Anna, "But I am so happy to be your friend. You are like a big sister I never had. Well, obviously I have older siblings, at least step-siblings. I just said that. But I meant I never had your kind of a big sister."

Anna just stared at those eyes, which were so full of love and adoration that it almost scared her. To be honest, Anna had become quite charmed by this young girl as well. She had other friends, even good friends like Chris, for example, but none of them had caught her attention so fast and so much like Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. I almost consider you my sister as well."

She meant every word. It was funny, but Rachel somehow reminded her of Elsa. Both were introverts who were a bit shy at first, but when you got to know them better, they both had a very sweet and loving personality.

Rachel suddenly released Anna's hands and took her phone. "Oh, I think we should take a 'sisterhood' selfie. You promised me, didn't you?"

Anna looked down and brushed her hair lightly.

"I know I did, but my hair looks bad today. Some locks have fallen from my bun and it looks disheveled. And my face is still red after the spicy flavors of those burritos."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful, as always"

"Can we postpone this, please? We could take this selfie after the weekend. I promise to wear my nicest attire and shiny hair."

Rachel looked disappointed, but she said, "OK. Monday it is. But I'll hold you to your word."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Do you think Elsa's jealousy was justified or not? Is Rachel really a seductress in disguise?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Teasing**

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_The dramatic climax of my story is slowly starting chapter by chapter._

_I hope you can notice a brief reference to Skins (season 5 to be exact) and Two Broke Girls._

_For those who are worried: Yes, I can see Elsanna on the horizon even though the path that leads there may not be the shortest possible._

_Once again thanks to my awesome beta **Snowstorm Thirteen.**_

* * *

><p>When Anna woke up in the morning with her hair disheveled, there were two things she realized. One, she had overslept. And two, her yearly employee evaluation was scheduled for this morning. She had thought about wearing a different bra, different shoes, and putting a bit more effort into her make-up.<p>

_But it starts soon and my hair looks like a bird's nest. Okay, okay, __a __deep breath and then a battle plan: a quick shower, hair in a bun, my clothes, and make-up. It shouldn't be too much to handle. I have barely __enough __time for all of that if there are no surprises. All right, __t__ime to hit the shower!_

One quick shower after Anna was ready to choose her bra. She wanted a bra that was feminine but firm. She opened a drawer and searched for a right type of bra, tossing the wrong ones aside.

"Too tight."

"Too sexy."

"This color doesn't fit in with my uniform."

"Not firm enough."

"Too plain."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I bought this."

"Hmm... this could be the one", said Anna when she finally found a purple bra that was perfect for the task.

She had planned on wearing shoes with a bit of heel. But not too much because it would have been too impractical, especially when she wasn't exactly used to wearing those kind of shoes at work.

"Heels too high."

"Too ugly, yuck!"

"I didn't even know I owned these."

"Too heavy."

"I should have thrown these in the garbage years ago."

"These really are meant for walking?"

"These are fit for a ten-year-old!"

"A-ha! These are perfect."

Then it was time for her make-up. Not her everyday look but a little bit extra for today.

When her appearance was more or less how Anna wanted it to be – minus her uniform, which she kept in her locker – she looked at her watch and picked up her phone, the car keys, and her purse. She would make it to her evaluation in time. It would be a terrible start for her evaluation if she was late.

* * *

><p>Anna was standing in front of her locker. It was 9:25. Her evaluation was meant to start at 9:30. There was no time to waste, but she would make it. For a second or two Anna panicked when she couldn't find her key to the locker in her purse. Then she remembered she had put it in the pocket of her jeans.<p>

One minute later Anna was wearing her uniform and buttoning the last buttons in haste. She usually left the uppermost buttons open. When she had buttoned the third last button – or at least that's what she thought – she put on her cap, locked her locker, and headed for the elevators. In the elevator she straightened her cap. Anna didn't usually wear it, but she wanted to complete her uniform with a cap today. When she was straightening it, the third last button of her uniform slipped open revealing a bit more cleavage than usual and the rim of her bra. She didn't notice it because the new bra felt different from her usual work bra.

When the elevator doors opened, Anna walked briskly toward the room of the head nurse.

* * *

><p>Elsa had started exercising her legs by walking short to medium distances in the hospital daily. When she finished her daily walk, she lay on her bed watching local news on TV. Anna entered her room. Her cheeks were slightly red, and she let out a long exhale.<p>

Anna was wearing heels – not too high though – polished make-up, and an alluring cleavage. When Elsa noticed those things, her mind started going to the uncharted but oh-so-familiar territory until she forced herself to pay attention to Anna's face only. Actually, she was worried how Anna looked and asked, "Anna, are you okay? You look weird."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Today was my employee evaluation day. I overslept and barely made it here on time. And that evaluation, it was really something. That hard-ass bitch, um... I mean the head nurse, and her questions, oh boy. I felt like I was a murder suspect, and she gave me the third degree. The former head nurse was nothing like that. We usually had a nice conversation, and it was all."

Elsa gave Anna a smile. It was not too different from the smiles parents gave when their kids were telling some unbelievable story. Anna noticed that, and she stopped her heated speech. She moved closer to Elsa's bed and glared at her, "You clearly don't believe what I am saying?"

"No, I believe it was an uncomfortable situation, but maybe you are exaggerating a bit?"

"I am not!" exclaimed Anna. "At least it felt like that. And you can't possible know because you weren't there."

"You are right. I'm sorry. How did it go? Did you get any feedback?"

"She wants to speak with my charge nurse before she does that. I should give a heads-up to Rachel so that the evaluation process doesn't come as a surprise to her."

_And there is this Rachel girl again._

Elsa wanted to ask Anna more about Rachel and their relationship, but she had to be subtle. She didn't want to anger Anna.

"So, I guess you have made friends with Rachel? I remember you talking sweet words about her before."

"Yes, I have. It's fascinating how close we have become so fast."

_You two seemed pretty close yesterday. Too close._

"She's my cute little protégée, always eager to please me. It's so adorable," said Anna and laughed a little.

"You make it sound like she's your pet or your baby," commented Elsa straight-faced – not too happy about Anna's words.

"But Elsa, try to understand, I never had a protégée before. Or a pet. Or a baby," Anna plead using her mock sad face and voice.

"Well, we live together, so I would be very surprised if you had a baby without me knowing about it."

Anna dropped her act and said, "To be honest, I rather like spending time with her and tutoring her. And do you know what the best part is?" Anna asked.

"Well?" said Elsa even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"When she looks at me with her big beautiful eyes and calls me senpai. It's so cute," answered Anna as she was batting her eyelashes rapidly and taking an overly worshipful pose.

Elsa had enough of Anna's joking and shoved her with her cast. Anna broke out laughing.

"I bet she never calls you senpai," commented Elsa dryly.

"A-ha! That's where you're wrong. She has called me senpai once," countered Anna.

"It may have been an unintentional act."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Anna. "Rats! My work shift starts soon. I have to go. But I'll come to see you later on when I am about to leave for home. Bye now."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>After Anna's visit, Elsa wanted something else to think about, so she succumbed to watching TV. It was basically her only way to kill time. She couldn't wait to use her hands properly again and do something else, read a book, for example. Whether it was working time or free time, she was used to doing things with her hands: writing, using her computer, cooking, and not to mention <em>eating<em>.

_Oh god. I can't wait to eat by myself again. When Anna or some other nurse feeds me, it just feels so humiliating and-_

Speak of the devil, Rachel just entered Elsa's room holding a meal tray.

"Hi. It's lunch time and I just brought your meal. You don't have anything against having it now? Elsa, right, Anna's sister?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Rachel, Anna's colleague. I hope you remember me, we have met a couple of times."

_Oh, I remember you loud and clear. I remember you giving those flirty looks and smiles when you were having lunch with Anna._

"Yes, I can remember you," Elsa said her voice void of any emotion except slight contempt.

"So, how do you like your stay in the hospital," said Rachel and placed the meal tray on the bedside table.

"Boring."

"Well, I can believe that. With your casts and all. I guess you watch a lot of TV here?"

"Yes."

Just before Rachel started feeding Elsa, she asked, "Do you have any favorite TV shows you like to watch?"

"No."

Rachel didn't say any more when she was feeding Elsa. Actually, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Elsa's one word answers and her cold appearance.

* * *

><p><em>It is weird that Anna told me how Elsa had complimented me. Now she seems like a person who says nothing of the kind. Or maybe <em>_her __behavior __is different when she speaks with __people she doesn't __know__. She may be kind and gentle when she is with Anna._

When Elsa had finished her lunch, Rachel put all the utensils, plates, and trash on the meal tray preparing to leave Elsa's room. She knew it would be rude without saying something, but she couldn't think of anything for this moment. Unexpected and uncomfortable situations were something she wasn't very good with. But she just couldn't stand here doing nothing, it would look stupid. This uncomfortable silence had lasted for a while now, so long that both parties had accepted it. Breaking the silence would be like throwing a rock to a calm surface of water. And she never was the first one to throw rocks at something, or somebody. Rachel picked up the meal tray and started walking toward the door.

"Thank you."

When she heard Elsa's words, she was so surprised that she nearly dropped her tray. After their frosty lunch, it was something unexpected. Those words were... well, not exactly warm and fuzzy, but at least polite and sort of kind, unlike the earlier ones, which had been cold and without any motion. Rachel turned to look at Elsa, but the blonde was watching TV and didn't look at her direction.

"Y-you are welcome," Rachel replied, speaking in a silent voice. Then she turned and walked briskly toward the door, unsure what to make of their meeting.

_Anna's sister is one helluva enigma I have to say._

* * *

><p>When Anna's work shift was over, it was early afternoon. She was heading toward Elsa's room. Her shift had been slightly shorter than usual, and there was still plenty of time to go shopping or do something else.<p>

She noticed Rachel. It seemed the younger girl was responsible for a drug trolley today.

"Hi, Rachel. I hope everything is going okay. Remember what I taught you before."

Rachel wasn't facing Anna because she was putting drug containers away. "Yes, I am doing fine. Thank you for your help and guidance." Then she turned and saw how Anna looked.

"Hi, Anna. Oh, you look... wow! With your cap and all."

"Oh, thank you. It's not like I usually dress up like this, but I wanted to look professional and confident today. I had an employee evaluation meeting with the head nurse this morning."

"I see. How did it go?"

"It was so stressful and tiring. I'm glad it is over. You should be properly prepared when you have yours."

"Thanks for the warning, but there's still time. My evaluation is scheduled for at the end of the year."

Rachel had noticed Anna's open cleavage, more open than usual in fact, and she considered whether to mention it to Anna or not. She would have understood if Anna had liked to show her cleavage for some reason, but the rim of her purple bra was visible, and it made her attire look almost too sexy. She wasn't sure if it was something Anna had wanted – especially today when she had had a meeting with the head nurse.

_Maybe she decided to seduce her,_ Rachel thought and couldn't help grinning briefly.

But it looked still weird because usually Anna's bra was well hidden under her uniform. Not that Rachel was regularly paying attention to Anna's chest area or anything of the kind.

When Rachel's thoughts threatened to go astray, she realized she should stop thinking about and staring at Anna's bosom before her mentor would notice her look.

"Um, Anna, could we take that selfie now? You promised me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Sure. Just tell me where I must stand."

"Stand here next to me."

"OK," said Anna and did as Rachel asked. Rachel raised her phone to a perfect height.

"Great. Now show your sexiest pose to the camera."

Anna turned her head to look at Rachel with an 'are you kidding me' expression in her face.

Rachel blushed a bit and tried to show her most earnest smile to Anna. Her look wasn't very convincing, but it seemed Anna was willing to forgive it. In fact, when Rachel was taking a picture, Anna put on her best 'innocent but sexy' face – not too different from Marilyn Monroe's most famous poses – and bent over slightly to blow a kiss to the camera.

"How's that for sexy?" asked Anna smiling mischievously when Rachel had taken a picture.

Rachel's blush was more than enough an answer to Anna, and she giggled. Rachel, on the other hand, was surprised that Anna was able to make such a sexy pose without any effort.

When elevator doors opened ten meters away from Rachel and Anna, they revealed Chris pushing a meal trolley. Anna called him, grabbed Rachel's hand, and started walking toward him.

"Oh, hi, Anna," greeted Chris. Then he noticed the younger girl, who was still holding Anna's hand, and continued, "And you are Rachel, I presume?"

"Yes, I am. And you are Chris, Anna's friend?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you too, Chris. Anna has told me everything about you."

"Anna!" Chris berated. Then she turned to face Rachel and continued seriously, "You must not believe what she has told you. Some of those stories are highly confidential. And I absolutely deny being a double agent in CIA. Oops, I shouldn't have said that aloud!"

Rachel just stared at Chris with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then she turned to look at Anna, pointing at her saying, "But-" and turned her look back to Chris.

Both Chris and Rachel burst out laughing. After a moment, Anna took Rachel's hands and said to her, "Sorry, sweetie. We were just messing with you."

"Oo-okay," Rachel replied and tried to smile hesitantly. Her face was slightly red with embarrassment.

Chris touched Rachel's shoulder briefly and said, "I'm sorry too, Rachel. From what I understand, your unique traits have made quite an impression on Anna. She has mentioned you quite many times."

Rachel was surprised to hear that and she said, "Oh. Right."

Anna had seen Rachel's expression so she joined the conversation explaining, "Don't worry, Rachel. It's not bad. I just have told him about how I have guided you and how great a student you have been."

"She's right. She speaks very kindly of you."

When Rachel heard what Anna has told Chris about her, a faint blush once again started coloring her cheeks. In addition, she was well aware of the fact that Anna was still holding her hands.

"You get to spend so much time with her that I almost feel jealous now," said Chris and showed a mock pout face as he turned to face Anna.

Anna turned to face him and hit his arm playfully. "Oh, you. You have nothing to worry about. Even though Rachel and I have spent lots of time together lately, you are my dear friend as well. I can never forget our years in nursing school and here in the hospital. They would have been much more difficult and less funny without you. You always have a place in my heart."

"I know. I was just joking," said Chris. Then he looked at Rachel and said to her, touching her shoulder again, "You just listen to what Anna tells you, and you are going to be fine. And if she isn't around, you can ask for my help anytime."

"Thank you," replied Rachel somewhat shyly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.

Chris looked at his watch and said, "I would love to chat with you ladies more, but these meals don't deliver themselves. It was nice meeting you, Rachel."

"You too, Chris."

When Chris was out of sight, Anna remembered something, "Rats! I forgot to ask Chris to go jogging with me. Oh, I know. Rachel, how is the rest of your day?"

Rachel didn't know what Anna had in mind, but she answered her anyway, "Well, after this drug delivery round I am ready to go home. Why did you ask? Jogging isn't exactly my kind of thing."

"It's not that. Would you like to practice self-defense moves with me? I mentioned earlier that everybody should know at least a couple of basic moves."

"I guess I could practice with you, but I mentioned earlier that I am not good at that. I hope you have enough patience for a student like me."

"I promise we won't rest until you have learned those moves."

Rachel smiled and said, "In that case I guess it's okay. But you do realize that the sun might have set before I have learned all of them?"

"Nonsense, I think you're going to be just fine."

"Well, if you say so. But at first I'll have to get my gym clothes from my apartment."

"Sure. I'll email you my address and driving directions shortly. See you soon."

"Yes, see you."

When Anna walked toward Elsa's room, Rachel remembered their photo. She picked up her phone and browsed through her photos until she found the newest one. She smiled for a second and started zooming in the picture so that only Anna was showing on the screen. Finally, she moved Anna's face and upper body to the center of the screen slowly and gazed the picture for a while. Her face was expressionless.

* * *

><p>Elsa was watching TV in her room. A TV commercial showed a happy family playing and swimming in the ocean. That got her thinking about their upcoming holiday trip. They hadn't booked anything yet, but Bora Bora looked very nice and welcoming. Certainly, a beach holiday and a cruise would cost a lot, but she had enough savings to spend some of her money on their dream holiday.<p>

She closed her eyes and started daydreaming. The bungalows Anna had showed her had been very nice: just above the water level, many windows that would allow them admire beautiful scenery, a small kitchen if they wanted to prepare their own meals, and a big bed in the bedroom. Elsa was able to imagine Anna wearing a light dress, not too different from the dress she had worn a few days ago. They would enjoy the heat of the midday sun under their veranda drinking refreshing margaritas, daiquiris, or mojitos until it would be too hot for comfort, and they would have to go inside.

When it would be slightly cooler later in the afternoon, they would swim, maybe sunbathe, and enjoy a light meal. As the sun would start to set, they would change into their evening wear and enjoy a nice dinner in a restaurant near the beach. They would admire the view as the setting sun would cast its last rays giving everything a red, yellow, and orange hue. When the sun had completed its mission for that day, it would fall to the bottom of the ocean.

They would walk back to their bungalow but not following the shortest route. Anna would take off her shoes and force her to take off hers as well, and they would feel fine-grained sand against their bare feet, still warm from the heat of the day. Anna wouldn't resist dipping her toes in the ocean, and she might do that as well. They would laugh and walk – or run – hand in hand to their bungalow.

When they reached their destination, they would enjoy the warmth of the night with some drinks in their hands. Alcohol would color their cheeks, and they would share some laughs. At that time it would be completely dark on the outside. Faint light would come from inside their bungalow and nearby bungalows.

Then Anna would touch her hand saying how she had enjoyed their vacation, and she would say the same. They would share a meaningful look, and despite the darkness she would be able to see fire in Anna's eyes. Anna would bite her lower lip as if she was hesitant to do or say something. Elsa would think it is an adorable habit making Anna look a little bit like a chipmunk. She would smile unable to tear her eyes away from Anna's alluring lips, and... and-

Elsa hadn't realized it but she was breathing heavily. Her own mind had betrayed her once again and had started following the familiar path that lead to a romanticized view of her relationship with Anna.

Then Anna appeared and gave Elsa a questioning look. "Is everything alright? You're breathing fast, and there's a faint blush on your cheeks."

"There is? No, I'm perfectly fine. I just... I just... saw a horror movie on TV. It was really scary."

"At this time of day?" Anna wondered and turned to look at the TV. Some sitcom was playing.

Anna's expression wasn't totally convinced, but she said anyway, "Well, okay, if you say so. I'm leaving for home. Is there anything I can do for you or bring you from home?"

"Besides clean clothes I cannot think of anything... Or maybe there is. Could you think of something to pass time here? There's only a certain amount of TV series I can watch in a day without wanting to shut down my brain."

Anna smiled and replied, "Okay, I promise I'll try to think of something."

Then Elsa remembered something, "Actually, now that I think about it, this pillow is quite lumpy. Could you get me a better one?"

"Sure, what kind of pillow do you prefer: soft, hard, or medium? I am guessing medium?"

Elsa smiled. They had lived together some years now, so it wasn't a surprise that Anna knew what kind of a pillow she preferred. "You are absolutely right."

Anna walked toward the linen cabinet and said, "I am checking this first. If I can't find a suitable pillow for you here, I am going to fetch you a perfect one from the linen storage room."

She took one pillow in her hands, compressed and beat it lightly to determine how soft it was.

"I think you're gonna like this one. This isn't too soft or too hard," she said. Then she also took a pillowcase and walked next to Elsa's bed. As she was hanging the pillow in the air and putting it inside the pillowcase, her cap fell.

Elsa started to get up when Anna was about to change Elsa's pillow. But Anna stopped her saying, "No, you don't have to sit up. I can take your old pillow if you just move your head a bit."

When Anna bent over to take Elsa's old pillow, she practically shoved her cleavage in Elsa's face. Only an inch prevented their skin to skin contact. Elsa froze completely. She had nowhere else to look. Actually, it wasn't entirely true because she could have closed her eyes, but her mind was totally blank at that moment. Finally, Anna managed to get a hold of Elsa's pillow and push the new one behind Elsa's head.

Anna put the old pillow aside and turned to look at Elsa. Elsa's cheeks were even redder than before, and there were sweat drops on her forehead. Anna was looking at her with worrying look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay? I hope you don't have fever."

She came closer to Elsa, sat on her bed, and touched her forehead, cheeks, and neck to get a rough estimation of her body temperature. If anything, Anna's action only made Elsa feel even warmer.

"Hmm. You are slightly warmer than usual. Maybe I'll ask some of my colleagues to measure your body temperature."

Elsa's throat felt sore, but she still said, "No, don't have to do that. I feel fine, perfectly fine."

Anna looked at her for a while until she said finally, "Okay. If you say so. Still, I am slightly worried why you are so red with a sweaty forehead. But if it is a one-time thing I guess we can forget it. A-ha! So that's where my cap fell."

She stood up and bent down to pick up her fallen cap.

Because of Anna's heels and her position next to Elsa's bed, Elsa realized to her horror that she had a perfect view under Anna's skirt. Elsa tried to resist the temptation, but she couldn't help taking a small peek. Anna was wearing almost transparent underpants that framed her beautiful ass nicely. Finally, she turned her look away from Anna as if she had realized she was staring at the sun. Not a moment too late, because Anna turned around and put her cap in her pocket.

Elsa hid her face from Anna. She couldn't watch her sister right now. In fact, her face felt like she had been in a sauna. Anna picked up her old pillow and her dirty laundry saying goodbye on her way out. Fortunately, her load kept her occupied, and she didn't pay too much attention to Elsa anymore.

The strange tingling feeling between Elsa's legs had returned, and she hated it. An annoying reminder of her forbidden feelings toward her sister. It was even worse this time. What terrified her even more was a doubt that this feeling would go away until she did something irreversible.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Elsa. Her suffering continues. But you gotta admit she has great fantasies __:D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Self-defense lessons and vulgar jokes**

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Let's give a big hand to my beta, **Snowstorm Thirteen**._

_Feedback section:_

_#malekoydaerb_

_Of course Anna likes/loves Elsa, she is her sister. But she never suspects that Elsa has more than sisterly feelings toward her. And when it comes to Rachel, Anna probably thinks her infatuation is of innocent kind, like a schoolgirl crush on her teacher. Hardly anything to lose sleep over._

* * *

><p>Rachel was driving to Anna's house. Anna had talked about the importance of self-defense for women. It was an important issue, but Rachel wasn't sure if she was able to learn all those self-defense moves because her coordination skills were rather poor.<p>

But she couldn't pass by a chance to spend time with Anna. This lovely redhead was some years older than her and much more mature, but Rachel felt she was the best friend she never had. She didn't have too many friends to begin with, so when someone so smart, confident, hard-working, funny, and beautiful took an interest in her, she couldn't help feeling blessed.

Anna was everything she wished to be. Even though she knew she could never be like Anna, just being friends with her made her feel better about herself. Anna had noticed almost immediately that she was green when it comes to the nursing job. Also, she was often shy and indecisive when something unexpected happened. But talking to Anna and following her instructions had helped Rachel a great deal. The start of her nursing career would have been much harder without her.

But what she liked the most was just watching Anna. Her kind eyes, lovely freckles on her nose, her hair which looked like autumn leaves, her beautiful smile... and that childish gleam in her eyes with a mischievous smile when she shared some juicy gossip with Rachel. Just thinking about Anna made Rachel smile. It had been her lucky day when Anna had taken an interest in her even though she had made a fool of herself when they first met.

_Oh, I love her so much... as a friend... I think. And now I have a chance to spend some off-duty time with her. I hope I don't make a total fool of myself when we are practicing self-defense. That would be embarrassing. But I know Anna would never laugh at me. She's so wonderful. I wonder what kind of home she has. She said they aren't exactly rich but not too poor either. Well, Elsa is a lawyer so I guess they pay her a good salary. I am going to find out soon enough._

* * *

><p>Rachel parked her car in front of Anna's house. It wasn't the biggest house on the street but Rachel liked it.<p>

_I wish could have a house like that someday._

When Rachel was walking toward the front door, Anna appeared from inside wearing an outfit fit for a fancy gym: a sport bra, tight sweatpants, and a pair of running shoes. They all were black except some colored stripes. It created a stark contrast to her hair, which was reddish brown. Rachel looked at the sight before her. She should have known it, even Anna's gym clothes looked dashing. Her own clothes were nowhere near as good looking as Anna's.

"Hi, Rachel. Did you have trouble finding the house?"

"Hi, Anna. No, it wasn't too hard to find. I see you already put on your sport outfit."

"Yeah, I wanted to do some warm-ups. You can change your clothes in the bathroom. It's upstairs and third room on the right."

"Okay."

Rachel got inside the house and upstairs. All the bedrooms were on the second floor. She didn't know which one belonged to Anna. The doors were slightly open so she couldn't help peeping in. The first room, which was painted using a bluish color, was relatively clean and well-organized. The bookcase was full of books that were either black or brown.

_This must be Elsa's room. All of those books are for her work, I guess._

The second room was messier. It was painted light red.

_I think it is safe to say this is Anna's room_, Rachel thought and couldn't hide her smile. _It looks so much like her._

On one wall was hung with posters and images of famous female movie stars. In addition, Anna's room had some lovely paintings. Rachel recognized some of the painters. Monet's style was easy to recognize. Another painting was also awfully familiar. It may have been by Renoir if Rachel remembered correctly. Then there were other paintings, which were much more detailed. They must have been from the older era.

_Wow. Her room is so dreamy and certainly looks more grown-up than mine. Posters and images of anime characters and pop stars on the other hand-_

"Rachel!"

_Crap! Did she see me?_ thought Rachel and quickly moved around hitting her elbow on the doorframe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

_Oh, it was just Anna calling me from downstairs. At first I thought I had been caught in the act. My heart is beating so fast right now._

"No, I'm fine. I just hit my elbow. Stupid me."

"Okay. I just wanted to ask you if you want anything to drink for our workout? You can have ice tea, orange juice, or soda water from the fridge if you want."

"No, I don't need anything. I brought my own drinks. Thanks for asking."

Rachel quickly looked the rest of Anna's room before she went to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>When Rachel was ready, she walked downstairs wearing running shoes, loose sweatpants, and a sport bra under her oversized white t-shirt. They paled in comparison to Anna's clothes. She looked like an ugly duckling next to Anna.<p>

"All right, it seems we are ready," said Anna. "What kind of warm-up exercise do you enjoy?"

"Well, I like swimming, but that's not an option now, I guess."

"Hmm," pondered Anna until she had an idea and hurried outside saying, "Wait here. I have one item that you might wanna use."

"Oo-kay," was everything Rachel could say. She had no idea what Anna was talking about.

It took a while but finally Anna came back. Her hair and her black clothes had caught a few spiderwebs in the process. She was holding two jump-roses in her hand.

"I knew these had to be somewhere even though it has been a while since we used these with Elsa. Of course they were in the far end corner of the shed. If these were good enough for Rocky, they are good enough for us. Elsa and I used to use these when we were kids. We tied the other end to a tree and took turns in swinging the rope."

"Yeah, I could use one of those. I can't believe you remembered where they were after all these years," Rachel said and smiled at Anna.

"Well, there's lots of old junk in that shed, so it was an easy guess."

"I guess you guys haven't been using these since?"

Anna looked surprised and answered, "I ask Elsa all the time if we could jump rope for old times' sake, but she always refuses it."

Surprised to hear that, Rachel turned to look at Anna, pointed at her, and said, "You really-," until she noticed Anna's faint grin. "You are just messing with me again, aren't you?"

"Because you are just too cute not to mess with," said Anna with a grin. "Come, we can use these in the gym room. Unless you wanna use these in the yard."

"Oh god, no! After a certain age, which I have passed, I prefer to use these indoors," Rachel answered, which made Anna chuckle.

* * *

><p>When they had finished jumping rope, Rachel noticed Anna's physical condition was much better than hers. She could see only a few sweat drops on Anna's forehead. Her own forehead was almost entirely wet, so she wiped it with her towel and took a big sip from her water bottle.<p>

_I really should exercise more. I didn't know I was that out of shape._

Anna suggested they would do sit-ups before their self-defense training. Rachel wanted to catch her breath, so she volunteered to help Anna while she was doing her sit-ups. When she was holding Anna's legs still, she couldn't help admiring the view. She was able to get a good look at Anna's firm abs and the soft content of Anna's sports bra.

Suddenly Rachel's mouth felt dry and her heart started beating faster. Her cheeks also felt warmer than a minute ago.

"OK. It's your turn now."

Rachel hadn't paid attention to their sit-ups because she had been too busy ogling Anna. "Oh, right," she said and lowered herself on the floor.

_I gotta start paying attention now. Anna probably doesn't like daydreamers._

Anna started counting Rachel's completed sit-ups. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... good... 6..."

Rachel felt if she could push herself to the limit, she might reach 30, or even slightly over thirty. When she had completed 25, she was pretty tired, but she pushed herself to do a few more for Anna's sake; she didn't want to give the impression that she was a complete sloth.

But then the worst possible thing happened: she let go a fart! In front of Anna of all people! She could literally die of embarrassment.

Anna waved her hand in front of her nose looking disgusted, and said, "Pew. You really should change your diet."

Crushed Rachel pulled her legs free. She hung her head, pushing it against her knees as she held her legs tightly with her arms.

_Not here! Not now! Not in front of her!_

She was certain she could never look directly at Anna ever again. Then she did the second worst thing, she started crying.

* * *

><p>Anna looked at this poor girl before her, embarrassed to death and crying. She could only imagine how would it feel like to embarrass yourself in front of your...<p>

_Mentor? Friend? I guess I'm her mentor and her friend._

"Hey, hey, it's not the end of the world."

"It is too," sobbed Rachel.

"Nonsense, it could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to _me_. I can't look directly at you ever again."

"So, you're gonna look other way when I'm around?"

_I have a feeling this is something I'll have to deal with when I have children of my own._

Then she decided to try humor to solve this unpleasant situation. She picked up her phone and googled something.

"Rachel, do you like fart jokes?"

"NO!"

"I think you do. Listen: What did the maxi-pad say to the fart?" asked Anna.

Rachel didn't say anything, so Anna answered to her own question, "You are the wind beneath my wings."

She wasn't sure but she might have heard a faint chuckle.

"The next one: Laugh and the world laughs with you; fart and they'll stop laughing."

_This was a definite chuckle. A couple more of these and she'll be ready to give up her moping._

"Another one: How can you tell if you cut a really potent fart while in the grocery store? ...The lady behind you starts checking her eggs."

Rachel was defenseless against Anna's fart jokes. She finally had uncovered her head to wipe laughter-induce tears from her eyes.

"How about this one: What's the definition of bravery? Someone who has diarrhea and chances a fart."

Rachel was laughing to tears for the second time.

Anna moved to sit in front of Rachel, touched her legs, and said, "See, it isn't the end of the world. Because if it was, you wouldn't be here laughing at fart jokes."

That made Rachel chuckle and smile. Then Anna used her thumbs to wipe away Rachel's tears. "Are we okay now?"

"Yes," said Rachel but then she looked at her feet again. "I'm sorry I made a complete fool of myself. I acted like some little kid. I don't even want to know what you must think of me now."

Anna pulled Rachel's chin up and said to her, "Let's forget the whole thing. And I don't think any less of you because of this. It was just an unexpected situation which got you so confused that you didn't know what to do. In the midst of panic you pulled the oldest trick of your life, crying. But I still think you are the same sweet and adorable girl as before. Nothing has changed, trust me."

Rachel's eyes started to tear up once again and she practically jumped to hug Anna. Anna was happy to do the same.

"How can you be so kind to me all the time when I am like this, a shy immature loser?"

She brushed Rachel's back soothingly and said, "It's just who I am. And please don't say such things about yourself when in fact you're quite adorable... for a shy immature loser, I mean."

Anna's words earned a sniff and a chuckle from Rachel. Anna was delighted to hear the latter.

"No more tears and self-deprecation, okay?"

"Okay," was Rachel's quiet answer.

"What do you say, should we continue our exercise, or should we take a rain check?"

The younger girl released Anna and said, "I feel so drained physically and mentally that I just wanna go home and rest. And forget this whole thing. Maybe we can do this some other time."

"I totally understand that since your 'spirit' already left you."

"Anna!" Rachel said and hit Anna's arm. She was still embarrassed, but she couldn't help smiling at Anna's stupid joke.

"You must've thought you could never smile after that little accident, didn't you? But look at you now, you are so spirited and happy. Did you accidentally inhale laughing gas?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Stop it, Anna!"

She tried to make Anna to shut up, but the redhead eluded her and kept laughing. Finally, Rachel managed to grab Anna's hands and pin them against the floor.

Anna was totally at the mercy of Rachel, and she could feel Rachel's chest heaving after their friendly fight. Their faces were a foot apart, and Rachel wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, they both had stopped laughing, and they were just looking at each other. Rachel's face was expressionless, and Anna felt they were on the brink of something new.

Rachel's face dipped an inch before she quickly turned her face to the side and pushed herself away from Anna. She stood up in haste and turned her back to Anna.

"I think I'm gonna leave. I'm still so tired," said Rachel and quickly gathered her belongings, avoiding looking in Anna's direction.

When Anna finally sat up, she wasn't sure how she felt now. Maybe she was relieved, or maybe she was... feeling something else.

She could have sworn she had seen fear in Rachel's eyes for a fraction of a second. And then there had been another emotion just before that, but it had been so short-lived that she hadn't got a good look at it.

"See you at work tomorrow, bye."

Rachel hadn't looked at Anna since she had stood up.

"Bye," Anna replied in a quiet voice. She was still a bit baffled by what had happened a moment before. When she looked through the window, she saw Rachel tossing her bag inside her car and starting the car hastily. She unconsciously brushed her lips with her fingers.

* * *

><p>Rachel had left in a hurry. When she finally got home, she tossed away her bag and threw herself onto the bed face down.<p>

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She had already made a fool of herself when she had passed gas in front of Anna and cried because of that. That thought was almost too embarrassing to think about. And now this, everything that had happened after that.

The mental image of her lying on top of Anna filled her head. She had felt Anna's heartbeat against her chest. Anna hadn't been able to do anything because she had grabbed Anna's hands and pinned them against the floor.

That moment when they both had stopped laughing and just stared at each other. Anna's beautiful cyan eyes and pink lips.

_I don't know how it happened, Anna, but you have totally wrapped me around your finger. There's no use denying it: I love you, Anna. But not like a friend, more like I wanna kiss your lips, touch your boobs, share my bed with you, marry you, and raise kids with you kind of way._

And that look in Anna's eyes. It was as if Anna wanted her to make the first move. The distance between their lips had suddenly felt so short. It had been so tempting. And it would have been so easy, just a little head movement and-

_But it can never happen! My friendship with Anna is the best thing that has happened to me since... since... I don't know, but since a very long time ago! I don't wanna ruin it and scare her away. What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

Rachel rolled on her back and thought, _Tomorrow __i__s bound to be an awkward day when I meet Anna again. What should I say to her? How am I going to explain why I left her house so suddenly? What is she thinking about me after all of this? I wish I could just stay here and never ha__ve__ to face her again._

She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, groaning with frustration.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Let's have a poll. If you had been Rachel, what would have been your reaction after that very embarrassing situation (aka the Fartgate)?_


End file.
